


Gratuitous

by KynastonViloet



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom and Frederick don't even know what to do anymore, Comfort, Cute little family, Fluff and Smut, Henry being Henry, M/M, Robin is so confused, hardship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KynastonViloet/pseuds/KynastonViloet
Summary: A handful of flowers, a handwritten letter stained with blood and all of a sudden Henry winded up with something he didn't plan for. And Robin is in for the journey of his memorable life.





	1. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry didn't mean for this to happen. But perhaps this actually may be one of the best things that could have. Besides, Robin doesn't need to know it wasn't meant for him.

_There is a lot that I have been meaning to tell you. I know you hear it everyday, but you are absolutely gorgeous!_

A pair of hazel eyes blinked, maybe a few times, trying to take in these words. He just woke up, and sitting up to a mysterious letter at his bedside, he tried to comprehend it.

Eyes were wide, rounded, as he read onward. Murmuring the words underneath his breath, his heart pounding against his chest.

_I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you! Nor my thoughts!_

Dear Naga was this quite the thing to wake to.

_I know we haven't known one another for very long.. but in working alongside you, boy, I've just grown to love you! I do, indeed!_

Skimmimg across the nightstand that the letter was placed on, he carefully picked up a handful of miscellaneous flowers. The thorns carefully picked off, soft as could be. Every one alive and vibrant, he couldn't help but bring them to his face to inhale the lovely scent of fresh flowers, all of them a pastel pink. Brushing over the soft stems, he read onward.

_You've been so kind to me, and I just need to spend every moment of every day around you! I don't see anyone else the way that I see you, I want the entire world to see us, together!_

He was choking, trying to breathe past a beating heart, and thankful for his own tent; his face hurt, he knew it was from the red of blush. He had only been tactician for so long..

_I want you to be mine, forever!_

Whoever this was.. they must have the hots for him pretty bad, don't they..?

_I'll protect you everyday, with everything I have, I'll draw sweet blood of a full army for your sake.._

Oh, he knew who this was.

_Please? Be mine?_

..he knew who this was.

There was no name it said it was addressed to, but with the quil in hand, there were little doodles of miscellaneous creatures. Mostly birds, and puppies. Lots of puppies. And little hearts. ..despite the nice handwriting, it looked like a seven year old made this.

Other than the red blotch at the bottom corner of the page.

Naga, hopefully that wasn't blood.

..nah, it was. Who's? Who knew.

Below the blood..

_So much love, Henry!! ~_

So, Henry had the hots for him, huh? He didn't even know the guy was into other guys, much less him-

Robin never knew someone could have such feelings towards him, biting his lip, he turned his attention back to the flowers.

Now, what was he _supposed_ to think? By all means, he had nothing against Henry- especially after reading such sweet, and kind of creepy but mostly sweet words, the guy was a softie at heart. He did enjoy Henry's presence, and he was fun to speak to..

Oh, now he knew- maybe this was actually a prank?

That seemed a lot more logical, actually. Maybe this wasn't even his handwriting, or doodles..

He stared at the paper for a solid while, to try to pull out any hints of identity. ..nope, it was all Henry. Nobody else wrote quite like him, nobody else spoke like him. Nobody else would not notice smearing blood across a love letter, like Henry would.

First thing to do, as the wise tactician; go visit this guy. ..and try to calm down, a little, beforehand.

\--

The male didn't sit in the mess hall on the best of days, and today wasn't exactly an exception. He didn't know if he wanted to handle being in there, today especially. Much, much better out here.

He had his dish and meal, and a bright smile across his face. Anxiousness welled in the pit of his stomach, but a little raven trotting up to him made him happier.

"Are you hungry, little birdie?" The bird gave a tilt of it's sheen black head, just as he tore off some of his bread, to offer her.

She took the offer hastily, and was off again, as Henry watched the beautiful creature.

From the sidelines, the hazel eyed watched, gulping down a lump in his throat, his own dish held tightly. Of course he knew Henry sat back here, the whole army did, animals just had a habit of following him.

A trail of animals made detecting a guy quite easy, he wasn't as stealthy as he thought. Not at all, actually. Robin chortled to himself, quietly.

It had been a few days, since he got the letter. Everytime they passed by, it caused a coiling sensation in his gut, he needed time to get back the feeling before he could confront Henry.

But from the worry of it, his sparring was getting harder. The worry of having to tell the other was eating away at him, and making life a lot harder than it needed to be.

Chrom and Lon'qu were fairly vocal on that, when they noticed him struggling. Chrom quite nicely, asking if he was okay; Lon'qu.. not so much. Mostly telling him But they were looking out for him, which was nice.

None of this changed the fact that.. he absolutely needed to speak up. With Henry right there.. this would be the day.

Robin quickly brushed his nerves off, and took the first few steps forward, into view. "H-Hey," Slight falter in voice- not a good way to cooly greet someone. He was going to blow this.

The other didn't falter, his smile wide, as he patted the spot beside him. "Heyo, Robin!" Very little hesitance, or nervousness, at all to invite the tactician over. "C'mere!"

He tried to hide another gulp, and that was easy with the long collar of his heavy coat, thankfully. He made his way over, careful.

"What brings you out here?" Henry hummed, in that excitable voice, and Robin's heart raced.

He had to keep his eyes away from the other man's, he was far too intimidated to meet that happy gaze.

Asking him why he was here..? Was he trying to just.. ignore the subject at hand? The elephant in the room?

"I just see that you're out here.. alone. Thought I'd.. come and.. sit with you..?"

"What's up with your voice, man? Deep breaths, Robin, it's okay. I won't hurt you!" He gave a sickening giggle, enthusiastically patting the other's back, even a little harder than he wished for.

Robin blinked, and rubbed his back, looking up fairly bravely.

"Ohh, you're _blushing_!"

Damn it. "A-Am I?" He rubbed his face, which was indeed, hot to the touch. Henry got in on the action, pinching the tactician's other cheek, drawing from him quite the whine.

"Stop it, stop- please," He let go, laughing, and rubbing Robin's shoulder. He was so very touchy, was he always this touchy, or did he just notice this? Maybe it took a letter like that for him to truly realize..

"What's up, Robin? You're so.. fidgety! I mean, more than usual. It's just me, no need to be nervous!"

After a line like that, he had to know, he had to remember the letter. "I'm just.. tired?" He blinked, unsure how to get his thoughts out at all.. especially when Henry was pulling some sort of innocent let's pretend I never sent you that letter, okay? card.

Awh.. was Henry nervous, too..? He seemed to be..

Or maybe.. that was just him. If Robin knew that he was going to get that letter, he'd have spent quality time into committing to memory all of Henry's speaking perks and traits.

Fondly, the two looked to one another, the two casters.

"..really, you sure you're okay?" Henry leaned closer, after a short minute, and even if he was speaking of having worry he was offering the most excitable grin. "Have you been able to sleep good?" He questioned, until humming in a peaceful mannor. "Do you need someone dead?"

"Nope, It's fine," Robin shouldn't have laughed at that, a little. It was a.. sweet, scary offer. Especially knowing that if he did give a name, Henry wasn't lying. He would go and kill someone, without a doubt.

That's.. sort of sweet. In a horrible way. ..sort of. Maybe Henry having a crush on him.. wasn't too bad?

"You suuure? If someone is taking away from your sleep.."

"That's a very sweet offer. But no thank you, Henry.."

"Awh, sweet?" He beamed, just radiating a happiness as if this moment was truly joie de vivre. "You're sweet, too! I'd _kill_ for you!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, as Henry laughed and leaned on his shoulder.

Neither of their plates were touched, but Robin was fully enjoying this moment. It was kind, and there wasn't any awkwardness. ..he was very grateful for that.

It fell into a comfortable silence, the two of them finally getting to eating their supper, Henry and Robin feeding the birds.

"Hey, Robin, do you know why your name is Robin?" Henry smiled, looking up, before tossing out another piece of bread for a small murder of crows. As cynical as it seemed, he was loving to be with the birds, and they loved him in return.

"Ah, not really.. I don't know a lot of things about me.."

"I think it's because you used to be a bird who was a thief!"

"What?" He blinked, not understanding to the slightest.

"Awh, c'mon.. it's not funny if I have to explain it." Henry tapped his chin, with a wink. "Robin, robbing; get it?"

Robin snorted, a brief laugh. Henry was such an endearing guy; he felt the similar coils in the pit of his stomach, but ones of a more amorous sort.

"Come up with that yourself? That was pretty good.." He laughed, and stuck his fork in some of the protein on his plate.

"Yeah, all by myself.. heh, thanks!" The jaunty boy purred, until looking back up, and around them. His eyes fixated on something in the distance, and as Robin looked to Henry himself, he didn't see quite what it was.

He reached over and ruffled up those white locks, pulling a whine from Robin.

"I'm gonna head off. I'll see you soon, birdie! Don't die!" He was going to leave so soon?

"Okay, see you." He remained seated, as Henry took his plate and skipped off, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

And Robin was still trying desperately to get his heartbeat to slow down.

Birdie, huh?

\--

"Heyo!"

"Get away from me!"

She flinched harshly, immediately leaping back on fleeting, balanced feet as he grazed his arm over her shoulder.

"Awe.. Why?" His heart sank into his stomach, and even if he wasn't going to show that, his grin did fail him briefly.

Her brow quirked, and she kept a good distance between them, having been avoiding him like the plague for a long time, now it was even more so. "Look, Henry, I know your.. feelings."

He lit up, some, lips in a genuine curl. "Yeah, yeah? So, what do you think?"

"You're.. sweet.." Her voice was stern, but she couldn't raise it more than a whisper. In all actuality, she was terrified. "But you're.. _terrifying_.."

Henry's expression dropped, and this time, he didn't try to fix it. "But.. I'm sweet, yeah? Aren't I cute? I smile more than anyone else in the army!" He swallowed his heart in his throat, and his hands grabbed his long sleeves anxiously.

"Your smile is scary, you're not supposed to smile while you are on the battlefield.."

"Wha.. How can you be scary when you smile?" He flashed said grin to emphasize his point, poking his cheeks in a cutesy fashion.

She shook her head, and took another step back.

"Awh.. c'mon! I can be a really nice guy, Olivia..! I went and picked all those flowers just for you, pink like your hair.."

"Yeah, and I.. don't like them, okay..? I'm.. allergic, to flowers."

"Hey, no you aren't.."

"Leave me alone, okay? Leave me alone, Henry!"

This didn't seem to be going well at all. He stayed in place, as the graceful, beautiful dancer basically bolted away, and he was left frowning deeply enough for it to dent into his face.

He put his entire heart into that letter. He had only gotten a few chances to speak with Olivia.. but every one weny about that badly, but this was the worst of it. What did he do so wrong..? All he wanted to do was make her his.

\--

"Can I ask you for.. some, um.."

"If you're asking for some candy, yes, but only because you saved me back there. And only a little bit, too; I only have so much."

Robin hid a laugh, behind a grin at such as that. They'd been checking the perimeter for enemies, and surely did find unfriendly faces, having to go about scaring them off hastily.

"Ahh, I really didn't save you, just.. you know, wanted to try out a spell, and he happened to be there.." He coughed to clear his head, reminding himself to be humble.

"A-Anywho, I wanted to ask you for some advice ..actually."

Gaius quirked a brow, but nodded. "Alright. Now, I'm not.. the best at a lot of things.. but I am the best at a lot of things, too."

"Yes, that made sense"

"Yes."

This was going well already. Holding tightly around his trusty thunder tome. One of his personal favorites. "So.. it has to do with.."

"..a girl, hmm..?" Gaius poked into the words at full force, and Robin bit his lip with a nod.

"You see, I can tell, because you're red in the face. Mm, who's the girl, anyway?"

The white haired tried to hide his cheek with his sleeve, biting his lip. Oh, was this a fun question to try to come up with a believable answer for. But until all of this was solved.. he was absolutely not going to let out Henry or his own secret. ..he didn't know how an army would take to a bi tactician.

Robin never knew Henry was going to make him question his sexuality, what an odd chain of events this was.

After a minute or two of silence, it was clear no answer was going to be found, so he nodded and brushed off of the subject. What a polite sweetheart, Gaius was. "Ah, that's okay.. so.. what do you need advice with? Have you.. like, told her, or.. not?"

"It's actually.. sort of quite the story.."

"Ahh, you must've been getting around. I didn't even notice."

He chuckled, a little dejected. "Eh.. sort of. So.." She. He had to refer to Henry as she.. after all, homosexuals in the army.. he had no idea.

"..she gave me this letter." He heaved a deep breath, to ease the overwhelming stress, in his stomach. Breathing was becoming harder..

"It was all about how she liked me and she wanted me to be her's."

The orange brows of the other man arched, some, his mind was undeniably racing with what girl was looking out for Robin. Was he really that.. attractive? _Compatible_..? He didn't really see it.

Robin continued on, with no knowledge for the man's thoughts. "And so, I haven't seen her a lot.. lately.. and so she is trying to act like the letter doesnt exist..? Does that make sense?"

The other nodded, pulling the paper stick of one of his many candies from his lips. "Well, chances are.. girl just thinks you're ignoring her about it. You should.. probably speak up about it. You know, just so she knows..?"

"..Ah, alright. I'll.. do that." Robin rubbed the back of his neck, underneath his thick collar. He felt slick sweat on his hand, he must be far more nervous than he thought.

Gaius was in a state of distress, nudging the white haired's side. "..you sure you can't tell who it is? Not even.. just if it's me?"

"A.. Ah, I'm.. sorry. I just.. can't. Maybe if all goes well I can, but.. sort of a secret."

"I.. get it. Okay.." He exhaled, his arms behind his head, and giving a reassuring nod. "You just promise me you'll ask her..? I really don't like seeing you so down, and distracted like this Robin."

Said man smiled some, and laughed. "Ahh.. okay. Thank you.. for your care.. Gaius."

And in a comfortable silence, after the reddish haired offered a complimentary lollipop to the other, they were heading back to the generalized camp.

\--

Despite having promised to go out, visit Henry, firstly Robin was going to eat. He hasn't gotten to last time, and no matter what is going to happen.. he wanted his meal.

He sat across from his dear friend, Chrom, Frederick was naturally to be around his liege, at all times. Robin was trying to settle his anxious stomach enough to eat the plate in front of him, talking leisurely with the blue haired about things that weren't really relaxing.

They had plans to make, they had a war, to finish. Robin needed to be on his toes, at the best possible mind one could gain.. he knew that.

The burden of being unable to focus was eating at him just as badly as the subject at hand.

Taking a morsal into his mouth, he choked immediately on his food, as a sudden pair of hands grabbed onto his shoulders in a tight squeeze.

Chrom and Fredrick both watched with stunned expressions, or at least a little surprised. Robin flinched, choking on his bite, and tilting his head back to see.

"Oh, oops; did I scare you?" A laughing, jolly voice lit up the space around them, while also making it harsh and intimidating.

His eyes locked on a pair, smiling as wide as his mouth, their irises barely met.

"Ah, not at all.." He quickly coughed, into his sleeve, trying to settle underneath that grasp.

"What brings you in here, Henry..? Don't you usually eat outside?" His voice was quieter, hacking up a lung took some volume off of it. Plus, pure nerves.

"Well, yeah.. but.. figured I'd come in and say "hi!"..!" He rubbed at the male under his grasp, massaging those shoulders with a kind touch, even if seeping crimson across the tactician's dark coat. "So.. hi!"

Fredrick leered, to some degree, across to the smiley boy. Chrom himself, as much as he should, had really no idea what to think for Henry. He was a scary man. ..that was all anyone got the first impression of, with this dark mage.

"Hi, Henry.." He leaned back, a little, head pressing against the warm, inviting chest, unintentionally.

For a moment or so they sat like this, and shared words with one another. It was comfortable.. The macabre mage was enjoying it to full extent, obviously. Robin was biting back the worst case of anxiousness.

Within a short minute, he excused himself again, laughing as he bid the three of them a good rest of the day.

From the corner of his eye, seeing the murder of crows and drops of black feathers following the man around, he could easily see Henry was nearby, still. And, in a short while, he excused himself as well.

Robin made his way behind the mess hall, following the literal trail of feathers.

"Henry,"

The boy, having been sitting carefully down, jumped some. "Ah, Robin, came out to follow me?" He brushed the feathers of one of the many birds about, and kept his eyes on said task.

"Well.. I suppose.."

"I love you being here, sit, sit, c'mon."

"Okay.." He patted the lush ground, and even if terrified of the hordes of cawing birds, he bravely sat.

"I love birds, I love them all so much. Look at how precious." A little crow nipped at the collar of his gown, and he laughed. "You must love birds too, if you're named after them."

"Y..Yes. I do.." To a certain extent, he was leaning closer into Henry, just as a slight discomfort of the birds around.

"I have loved birds ever since I was very little."

"Is that so..?"

"Yea, they'd love me back, too, and we were the best of friends. Sometimes.. I'd get lost, when I was in the magic school and trying to escape, and then the birds would try to lead me to safety."

He blinked, looking up to the dark mage in question. He truly was a new type of guy.

Henry pet a crow in his lap, it was motionless in his hold, and the less sadistic of the two of them watched the bird closer. "I'm really grateful for all the animals."

He knew Henry had quite the past. The depth of it, he had not a clue. Except for now.

"There's something I've really been meaning to ask you, Robin. For.. quite a while, too.."

Robin's heart stopped, hitching to his chest, as he stayed shuffling in his spot. ..this was the moment. Undeniably.. it had to be. This is what his nerves were for, now..

"Yes, Henry..?"

At a distance between them, Henry hummed and took it upon himself to lean closer, all the while another tried desperately to control his anxiousness. This second was lasting on for eternity, and onward..

"So, we are.. really close, in this army, right..? After all, we both use tomes, together, to kill the enemies.."

Of course Henry had to talk about killing. "Y..Yea.. of course."

He leaned in closer, and Robin gulped, bracing for whatever could possibly be coming next.

"I consider myself really, really great with dark magics, but Robin, as another mage, I just have to ask you.. do you have any spells to deal with insects?"

"..maybe..? I would have to.. check.." His brow curved, not seeming to know where the dark mage in question was going with this. "C.. Can I ask why..?"

"Ahh, Robin, because you give me the absolute worst butterflies, in my tummy..!" He leaned in, enough to leam his cheek on the astute man's shoulder, one of which was darker in the face than he had seen before.

"Awh geez, you're so red..! Did I do that? It's okay, birdie!" He chortled, a few of the birds cawing along with his noise.

"Have you been thinking that one up for a long time..?"

"Ehh, not too long! Hah; what do you think?"

"I think that you're.." He had to compose himself well, and held his hands firmly in his lap, as Henry brushed his friend's hair. "Very sweet."

The two mages shared a glance, Robin's little nervous grin was a lot more out of place, Henry gave a breathless laugh.

"Ah, really? That's nice! Really, really.. sweet of you, actually!" He gave Robin's hair an aggressive ruffle, dragging an unintentional whine from him.

"So, Henry.. you.. mean that?" All of a sudden, the tactician couldn't meet his eyes anymore.

The moment was suspenseful, enough so it made one of them feel sick, and meanwhile the other had his attention caught elsewhere.

"Ah, mmhm! 'Course I do!"

Henry fixated his gaze once more, and the joyous look to his eyes was deteriorating. He had never seen a look of anything but bliss across his face.

He followed his gaze, and in time, they were found to end on the sjape of one woman in perticular. Was that.. Olivia?

"Hey, birdie, I have to go again."

"Oh.." He exhaled, strongly. "Where are you going?"

He was turning back to Henry, as the latter stood, abruptly ditching all physical contact. Except still holding the motionless bird in his hands.

"Just going to my tent. Why, did you want to come along?" He slowly brushed across the crow's feathers, smoothening them down, his eyes looking a little dull.

"I wouldn't mind to.. maybe I can find that spell for you?" He chuckled, some, being that it was a joke. Henry had a much more heartwarming, hardy laugh.

"Okay..! I wouldn't mind.. let's go, let's go!" The two of them fled from behind the mess hall, and racing through the camp, to find the tent in question.

Bookshelves lined the inside, and even more books, on the shelves and on the desk. He had a knack for saving spells, notes. He brought the bird inside, in his arms.

Robin had never been in here before. "It's nice, in here."

"I thought you'd think so, as a mage like me! But I'm warning you, there are some weeeird spells in some of these. There was one to make someone's eyes pop out, and another to make them bleed out of every orifice.. some freaky stuff!" He laughed.

"Anyway, come sit here." He had a desk chair, and invited his fellow over, despite Robin's unsurity of the entire room.

He sat down beside him, on his bed, covered in familiar black feathers.

"Hey, hey, Robin,"

He hummed in response, acknowledgement, looking over some of the spellbooks from the corner of his eye.

"Do you have a pet owl? Because You're.. a hoot!"

Robin snorted, looking back over. "How many of those do you have?" Enough to get his point across.

"Lots and lots."

"I can tell." The air was not starting to lighten up.

It was heavy, between them, and undeniably both could feel it.

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yes, Henry..?"

"I'm a little.. stressed out. I've been out of wack lately."

He leaned a little closer, against the back of the woodrn chair, eyes dragging across Henry's faltering form.

"And you're a really good guy. So, I can talk to you about it right? You can keep a secret!"

"..of course. I promise."

"Ahh, you're kind. Thanks, Robin.." He fidgeted, and brushed over the feathers of the bird. "So.. uhh. Well, there's someone. And I want to know what to do."

This was going to be it, this time, wasn't it..? It had to be. Absolutely. "..go on."

"Ah, yeah, thanks.. so.. I want for them to know what I feel about them, ahem."

'Them'? He was trying so hard to be secretive. "And so I told them."

Naga, the person in question was him, he knew it, he knew it for certain. There was no way he wasn't..

"Yea..h? And what did.. they do?"

"They deliberately ignored me, about all of it, until;"

"Henry," Firmly, Robin knew that he had to chime in, and he had to immediately. The latter blinked, his content grin was at a falter even more so.

"I haven't been ignoring you, I haven't been at all, Henry I've just been a little.." He was rambling, completely.

The tips of his pale ears were glowing a bright red, and horribly hot to the touch. "I've just been scared, and a little.. confused, to.. you know, because.. well.."

His head fell, as if his neck snapped, eyes on his lap where his hands gripped into his coat.

Henry was listening to his every word.

"We are both guys, and it's sort of.. I don't know how the army would take it, but hey, if you.. if you like me then I am.. I am okay with giving it a try..? You're.. pretty nice, and.."

It was silent. And Robin wanted to be slain where he sat, immediately, because the weight of the silence was more than he could handle.

"What do you mean, Robin..?" He was quiet, voice a whisper that he had never heard before.

His white bangs draped over his face, and mostly to hide a growing embarrassment that was undeniably on him.

"I.. I got your letter, Henry. And the.. flowers.."

"Uh.."

"I know how you feel, now. I'm not.. ignoring you.."

"Robin, you found.. my letter..?" He cocked his head to the side, the slightest bit, his finger in the air as if using it to piece together what was happening.

"Yes, I did, it was left right on my desk, where you put it..! I read.. all of it.."

Henry gave a deep exhale, and if one looked closely, it seemed like he had a pink tint to his own cheeks.

"You asked for me to be yours.. and.."

His voice died off, as Robin looked in a mentally frantic state. Henry was uncharacteristically quiet, and it was scaring him very badly, for a plethora of reasons.

"Did you mean it..?"

He had a moment, of questioning, how to convey this truth onto his beloved friend. And then, the carefree conscious of Henry took over, and he grinned in his blithe mannor.

"Absolutely, 'course I did, dear!"

In a moment, he stood, his little bird being placed on the desk, it was clear there was no life in the creature. He moved to the chair.

Quite abrutply in his charmingly idiosyncratic way, Henry grabbed onto Robin's shoulders once more, to massage over them. "So, you said you were okay with that?"

"Well.. yes. If you.. truly, feel that way, that is..?" Robin gulped back trepidation, and looked up with bravely hazel.

"Oh, I do! You know, it's sort of.. recent, actually.." He brushed through his tactician's hair, feeling the heat of his flushed form.

"But you are pretty fun, and pretty nice.."

He nodded, in response to Henry's genuinely soothing voice, closing his eyes as he felt the affectionate brushing of his short hair.

"You don't think that I'm terrifying, do you..?"

"I think you're sweet, and funny, and happy. ..I don't think you are, Henry.."

His grin was wide, even more so than usual, if someone could tell. He leaned down, to wrap his arms tightly around Robin's middle and squeeze him in a hug. "Oh, you're so cute!! This is why I love you, Robin!"

"Hey.. you're cute yourself.." He patted the back of his new romantic intrest's head, giving him sweet treatment despite insecurity making him a little cumbersome.

"I could just hug you until you pop! You're so warm, and comfortable," He was laughing, his voice was pure laughter. He was so, so happy. "You're soo red!"

"You're so.. zany.." On his own lips, he sported a small grin. And it was growing, with their actions. "Am I blushing..?"

"Settle down, darling, you'll burn your cheeks like this!" He cackled, making the situation even worse, when he pressed his lips onto one of those two red cheeks.

He gave an enthusiastic Mwah! As he did so, bringing a wide smile from Robin, even a small whine.

"You are absolutely the cutest.. I should make you my own, birdie, nobody else's!"

"It is what you said in the letter, that you wanted to do that.."

"Oh boy, I have to now don't I?" He stood tall, hands comically on his hips, looking down on the one he was quickly growing to adore.

He was no Olivia, and no gorgeous dancer.. but he was someone that genuinely liked him. That was what he deserved, wasn't it? That is what would be the best in the time he had.

Besides, Robin probably wasn't going to be as neat as a beautiful dancer was. ..maybe it was for the best. Someone to battle alongside was someone he knew he could bond with.

"Well.. then, from here on out, Robin." The man in question quirked his brow. "You're mine, nobody else's. Allll the way until we die."

"Hm, and when do you think that'll be?"

"Well, if you keep being so cute it'll be soon, you'll be the death of me, Robin!" Pinching the flustered man's cheeks, he emphasized his point with a bright grin.

"How do you think we'll tell.. the army? Everyone..?"

"I don't know how, but it'll be soon, because I'm not letting another soul lay their hands on you! They'll bleed, for that.."

"Calm down, no need for anyone to bleed.."

"Awhh! Now, that's not fun!" Henry was still speaking in a gaffaw, easing himself down, he plopped on his new sweetheart's lap, exerting a cough from the man under him.

Slender hands found a comfortable place around the waist of a blood stained man, even if shaky, holding him tight.

"You're quite pretty.. know that?" He cupped two red cheeks cheeks, comfortably adjusting, looking over his features.

He wouldn't mind looking at this face for a while, until he died. Especially how silly it was now. The entire situation made Robin extra red, wide hazel eyes and shaky pale hands, his form was actually adorable.

"You've told me, now.. I'll try to remember it.." He grinned through his fluster.

He should've decided he wanted to be with this tactician sooner. He wasted so much time thinking about girl. Never again. He had Robin, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second posting of this story.. the entire thing suffered some sort of glitch, I blame myself. I just.. messed up the chapters? It is frustrating, I hope that this isn't an inconvenience to anyone;
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support and hits on this story, all feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> -Kyna


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Robin has never been with another male before. Or anyone, at that; and Henry as a respectful, loving boyfriend is there to help him with what he's missed out on.

"Has any part of you ever considered washing this before it gets to this point?"

"Geez, you're so finicky.. I happen to like my smears on my jacket! Nice and cool looking, right? "Don't mess with him, he's got blood on his jacket! Mess with him.. it'll be your blood next!""

Robin couldn't help but find Henry's little squeaky excitement cute, he found a lot of things about him cute, as of late. He hummed, "I don't think so.. you're going to ruin the cloth of the jacket, this way."

"Awhh, phooey. What's the point of a jacket to not have blood emared across it?"

It had been a week, this was the day of their one week anniversary. While, from the outsides nothing had supposedly changed, these two had spent almost every moment possible bonding in this tent.

Not Robin's tent, though; Chrom had a really bad habit of barging in, and it was far safer because of that and their secret relationship, if the prince didn't know where said Robin was.

The tactician had, regardless, the focus for his work now. Life was going along completely smoothly.

And even better, he could say. He had far less worries. Even about things that he really should worry for.

Sparring, he was able to channel a sense of freeness that he had never quite grasped before. Maybe it was just being around Henry? Suddenly, the idea of his opponent piercing through him didn't sound as likely. Or.. just not as scary?

Henry was, without a doubt, smearing wharever untroubled blessing he had onto the other mage, and he was thankful for that.

He held onto his sweetheart's coat, scrubbing with his wet rag to hopes to clean it up a little more than its crimson state.

Across from him, the other man kicked his feet from the edge of the bed, and itched his shirtless chest, feeling fairly bare. But it was with his new lover, so it was okay.

They hadn't seen each other so much as shirtless before, even if it had only been a week so far. Robin was taking to it in a flustered mannor, due to his pale skin, he blushed really easy.

Or perhaps it was just Robin? After all, Henry didn't blush that bad and he was just as ghostly in the skin.

Whatever made his bird boy blush as red as he did, he was smitten.

Lazily, he traced his hand over his skin, feeling every ridge and welt of past scars, some deeper than he should be living to tell about.

Hazel eyes were curiously wandering over, when he had to wet the rag or shift task, and to think that sir smiles didn't pick up on that was silliness.

"Hey, darling, do you think that I am pretty?"

A white brow arched the slightest bit, and knowing he was caught, his eyes shamefully fell onto the jacket and cape below him. Progress with cleaning it was not going well.

"Of course I think you are."

"You suure?" He giggled, the slightest bit, a natural sound he loved to give. Especially when happy.

He leaned back and onto the bed behind him, comfortably.

"Yes, I am sure, I think you're stunning."

"Ohh! Stunning, really? You're so sweet!"

"Thank you.." He aggressively dabbed at the soaked coat, to little to no avail.

"I can tell you think I am. 'Cause you're staring at me! Mm, I must really be something to get your attention like that.. thinking I don't see you, heh."

A reply was not given, he didn't want for his voice to crack, and he didn't want to say something to escalate the moment. He also didn't want to say something to dimish the moment, it was sort of tense.. in a delightful way.

"Mm, Robin.." He purred, leaning onto his side, to prop up on one of his elbows. "I never expected you to be so prudish, dear."

" "Prudish"?" He scoffed, and looked up only briefly. "I am not,"

"But you're sooo red, you look like you're about to melt, cutie.."

"I am not prudish,"

"Are you a virgin, Robin?"

Any reply that was brewing in his throat was immediately discarded, choked down with a cough.

The truth was.. that he did not know. He truly didn't. He could be, or could not be. What happened, that night before he woke in that field.. every single thing was a blank canvas. Whatever painting was on it, he could not recall. And by the looks of it, he never would. He could not answer his boyfriend, here.

His eyes lowered, and sorrow was welling up in the pit of his stomach. The joy of said man was quick to pull him out of his brooding muses.

" _Oh_!" Henry exclaimed, and sat up, clapping his hands. "I see, you _are_! That's why you're so prudish!"

"I am _not_!" His voice cracked horribly, making him cringe.

"Isn't that just cute? I know you've seen people naked before," There was not a way not to see almost every man nude in this army, whether it be in the springs or with people walking in on others , it wasn't avoidable.

"Are you this flustered when you see them too?" And he wasn't even fully undressed, his lover was so sensitive.

It made a little jealousy ping in his stomach. That meant some guys got to see Robin bare before and he hadn't, and they were boyfriends. That seemed like something unsettling.

"Hey, birdie.." He smiled, and leaned back on his hands. "Why don't you come over here? I promise I won't bite. ..not now, anyways, hehe."

He was so wonderfully daft with his Robin, watching as he placed the rag back in its bucket, and dried off his hands on his own coat.

"C'mere." He patted his thighs, giving his sweetheart no option to sit anywhere else. Within a few moments, he opened his arms up wide.

"Okay.." Quietly, he stepped over, only for his midsection to be tightly grabbed and pulled closer, exerting a blink from him.

He kissed along the other's red cheek once more, watching his expression, and actions. "You're so tense. You should relax, a little bit, it's only me.."

His calloused hand traced the sides of his Robin, even through the thick coat between. It was less than a moment, before he was tracing across the golden string attaching both sides.

Tugging it out of the corresponding hold, he was able to slide the jacket off those somewhat broad shoulders.

Even if he wasn't giving much verbal reassurance, mostly because he was scared of where this was heading, he helped remove the outer layer. His arms were met quickly with goosebumps, the thin undershirt did little to offer warmth.

Henry tried to offer some, himself. "Ohh, poor thing. Is it cold, in here?" His chuckle was less in volume, his voice itself, was a strong hush.

"Yes.. it is." He was even quieter. Their eyes met, briefly, and Robin refrained from shifting out of this tense moment. He didn't move, due to where he was seated, across the other's lap.

"And you're so red." He trased, beaming his ever present smirk. "So warm, hot."

He only wondered how hot the rest of Robin was. And the man in question knew what all of this was about to betoken.

The heart of his raced, pounding against his chest enough to almost make a visual of it. The dark mage could obviously see this, humming to himself as he monitored the heart rate.

His own was even a little speedy, which was odd for him. Not even the harsh trauma of war could hasten his heart rate, but this momentwas able to.

His neck was just as red as his face, Henry traced his warm fingertips across heated skin, he was burning up.

Before long, in their comfortable silence, he pressed his lips onto what looked to be such soft skin, at his collar.

"Henry," Wide, hazel eyes were looking at the adjacent sheet wall of the tent. His hands were shaking, as he grabbed his hair, knotting his fingers against his scalp. It gave a sligbt sting to be pulled, and the slight pain made Henry offer a small noise of his own.

"Hey, I have an idea." He was holding onto Robin's shoulders again, it was a place he liked, however. "You're so tense, and knotted.. how about you.. lay down, hm? Just lay down right here, on your stomach."

"If you say so.." He gulped, and slid himself off of his spot, trying to ignore a clothed pressure against his thigh, heralded what was going to come, inevitably.

Before he could so much as lay down, Henry was tugging at his loose undershirt, and pulling it off of him. He helped, lifting his arms, they quietly rid him of his outfit.

Resisting the urge to brush his hands upon that bare back, he let his tactician do as he asked.

"I'll help you out, dear. I'll be gentle, promise, promise.."

Robin crossed his arms in front of him, leaning his chin on his wrist, and watching the silhouettes of what was happening outside the tent. It didn't matter to him, especially not now; but he did like having something to look at.

"I'll be gentle.. for now, I promise.. I can't wait to hear you later, though! I can't wait to see you, either.. oh, goodie. You're just going to be so, so _adorable_."

His smirk widened, as he felt the words, paired with him finding a spot straddling his sweetheart's thighs, sent a visual shudder down his boyfriend's defiant spine.

His warm fingertips traced said bones, from the center of his soft back onto the back of his neck, where he rubbed soft circles, relaxing tight muscles.

The sweet touches and caresses of Henry, he couldn't help but let his eyes slide shut. He had never gotten treatment like this, or anything even close. It was fully welcomed, regardless.

"It feels.. very nice, Henry.." He whispered, arching his back the slightest amount into those hands.

"Ahh, you feel nice.. you need to relax more, it isn't good to be so tense. You'll get hurt more easy." Robin grunted, and even if hidden against his hands, he smiled. This was not so bad.

"You care about me so much." Henry was so calm, right now. He had never seen the him in such a state.

"I really do, now. I want you to be comfy! And whenever you're cuddly, I want you to be cuddly with me.. I should thank you, for that!"

"Don't thank me for anything.. just keep doing what you are."

"Mm, I will..!"

Rohin was melting into these touches, completely letting his mind reside in the present moment. Both of their hearts were perfectly in sinc.

"Can you touch.. my back, more?"

"Oh? Of course! Is.. this good?" He rubbed at a soft spot, just beside the bottoms of his ribs. Just wishing to remark that his tactician was so very soft.

"Hmm.. a little lower.." The dark mage took to this suggestive mood quickly, finding a place on his lower back to knead.

"Better?"

"Yes, yes, very better.." He pressed his lower half against those hands, warm skin on skin.

In a short while, Robin bit back a noise that surely would've escalated this situation; he just couldn't help how much he was enjoying this. Or how much his body was enjoying this. He could feel pressure at his front against the bed below, his heart racing and bare toes curling.

"I don't know how long I can do this, though, dearest. I might jump you if you keep doing what you are."

His hazel eyes squeezed a little more shut at such a thought, as Henry doing so.

"Really..? What am I doing, that's so tempting?" He looked over his shoulder, briefly. Catching sight of the pale hand brushing up his ribs, just as he felt it.

"Oh, now I shouldn't even have to answer that! You're so soft, and warm, and cuuute.." He whined, a characteristically joyous noise. "You're just so, so loveable."

His form tilted, moving up from his stomach, to twist and better see Henry.

Their eyes locked, and it was a moment in which both of them took in each other's wonderful presence.

"So fuckable."

Robin choked on his air, before he could pull away to hide himself again, a hand was cupping his flustered chin.

"Ahh, it is such a lucky day, lucky week. To be able to have such a cute, cute little bird. All to myself, too!"

"I won't do anything painful to you, don't worry. ..not yet." As horrid as it could seem, Henry's words and what he was implying; "I get to see enough of you bleeding on the battlefield." It was efficient fuel for the growing hardness against Robin's side.

"Do you often look at me bleeding..?"

"Absolutely! You don't even know how pretty you are, there.."

Before he was able to give any response, Henry pressed their lips together, the first lengthy kiss they'd ever shared.

While one of them completely and totally lacked experience, the other was skilled enough to show him.

Their lips pressed close into one another, and after a moment of one kissing with much force, Robin was trying to fight back.

Their positions had slowly shifted, and with a motion of wrapping his arms around Henry's neck, he was laying underneath him.

Their chests were bare, and warm, against each other's, and their dueling lips were both at a smile.

When they gasped against one another and when they kissed couldn't be told, simultaneously fighting for air and fighting to keep going. Neither of them wanted to quit, anymore, not even the more nervous virgin.

"I can't help myself, anymore, Robin I really can't," Quieting himself by pulling his boyfriend's lower lip between his teeth, he groaned at a low rumble.

He was getting more impatient by the second, and had strained himself quite the bit just to get this far at a pace comfortable for his boyfriend, as well.

"What do you need to do?" What voice Robin could manage was after a sharp gasp, and it was an octave higher.

"You, silly! I need to do you!" He snorted, cackled, and abruptly gave his blushing love's behind a tight squeeze, from outside his loose pants, and underneath his yellowish sash. "I have been waiting to for a whole week, I should be able to.. let me?"

"Henry.." His fidgety hands slid onto the man's pale cheeks, a bright but cynical smirk pushing shape into them.

He made certain to meet pupil to pupil, to get the point across fully. "Be gentle, with me. Please."

His lazy heart swelled, skipping a couple beats at such a precious demeanour as Robin sported. "Yes, I will. I promise, dear. I _promise_.. to try my best."

He giggled, and gazed upon this form. His beautiful boyfriend, laying on his back, and so very vulnerable. As lovely as Olivia was.. he doubted greatly that she could be as perfect as his partner, now. Her heart was too homely towards him.

Henry hooked his digits into the sides of his fellow mage's trousers. With an abrupt tug, he took away the rest of his clothing.

The sight in front of him was Robin holding over his face, hiding the best he could. His thighs pressed into one another fearfully, and finally he got to see the sight of his lover's flushed length, watching the head twitch.

"Oh, Robin, you're even cuter than I imagined.." His fingertips trailed up those pale thighs, feeling a sheen layer of sweat across them, and trying to ease them to opening up a little.

His touches were interrupted briefly as he leaned away, leaving the blushing, naked form below to curiously peek at what he was doing.

Henry shuffled through his belongings briefly, until finding something he was glad he picked up, a while back.

To be fair, he had expected his confrontation with Olivia after the night he slipped the letter and flowers into her tentto go a lot better.

And in case it went the best it possibly could, he had this. ..he was grateful he had it now.

Robin hid again, curiosity welling inside of his bosom. It was taking every bit of will he had not to grab himself and deal with his flagged shaft.

Henry spoke in a soothing coo, with a bright, blissful grin that seeped into his very voice. "C'mon, show me that face.." His touch was a mere phantom, just grazing over the pink head, "C'moooon."

The writhing man peeled his hands from his face, instead finding a place at his sides to grip the soft bedding below him.

"Lovely.. Oh, sweetheart? Be a dear and.. spread these a little, will you?" He rolled his precious vial between his fingers, waiting to see if his love was going to. Robin complied with a groan.

"Awe, so obedient.. that's a good boy."

"Do not call me that," His hiss didn't go very far, Henry's eyes were on the member in his hands, it twitched at the given compliment.

"Who's a good boy? Precious, precious Robin is, yes he is.."

He rolled his eyes, the slightest bit, biting the inside of his cheek. His head was tilted, to look off to the side. "You are lucky that I love you.. and will tolerate this."

Henry's tongue flicked out and over his lips, as he watched his ballsy boyfriend.

"I love you too.. so much. I'm grateful you'd tolerate me.." He wrapped his fingers around a swelled length, flicking his index over a pearly drop formed at the slit.

He shifted, giving a harsh squeeze. His lover's spine curved, pushing greedily hips closer into that hand, closer into that experienced touch.

"So eager, Robin.." He squeezed the base, to the very tip, humming.

"How are we.." He drew in a quick breath, exhaling with a surreal, deep groan. "how are we going to do this, Henry..?"

"Firstly, I'm going to put this in you."

"This?" Gaze rested on every action, as the small vial was opened, and some of the contents were dribbled onto his slender, ivory fingers.

"Your hand?"

"Mmhm..!"

"Deep breaths.. In, and out.. try to relax, okay? Relaaaax."

"I.. I am. Just please be.. gentle."

"I am.."

Robin closed his eyes, and tilted his head back. His partner found a place at the crook of his neck, bent over his form, and pressing an open mouthed kiss to the soft neck.

Just as he had begun relaxing, his eyes shot open, and he bit back a desperate cry. "Henry,"

"Feel nice, dear..?"

"M.. mhn!" Painful.. it was painful. And the dark mage could sense this in his partner, quickly slowing himself, allowing time to adjust.

No matter how much of this time was taken to adjust, or how much lubrication was used, it was going to hurt.

And walking tomorrow would probably not be an option. They'd have to talk to Lon'qu and convince him to give the day off to the poor tactician.

For reasons they might not explain, of course, Robin truly might not be able to handle that embarrassment.

The digit was pushing against every soft wall inside, the feeling was only heightened as a second was added. Henry toyed with his puckered eference, pushing them inside and out, hoping to loosen him up a small bit.

"I've never seen a guy as pretty as you are, like this. You're perfect."

Robin smiled, even if wincing at such pain, which was quickly dying down to a different sense. A sense that he was really starting to like. "Y.. Yeah?"

"Or a girl, actually.. mm, so, soo precious." He wiggled his fingers, brushing every part of his walls, trying to map out that special spot somewhere in there.

His response was quickly ended, as he bit his lip, trying to surpress a cry, and failing. His spine sparked with pleasure, and his eyes squeezed shut.

"We are going to go all the way, aren't we..?"

"Mmhn, we absolutely are!" He shuffled on forward, fingers pulling back out. He reached under his sash, through a flap in the cloth of his tights to his own growing problem.

Henry was enjoying their foreplay, which was masochistic. Not having even the slightest stimulation against his aching cock was making him even more excited.

"Don't forget.. deep breaths. This is going to hurt!" He chuckled, digging his nails into the pale skin, enough for his lover to give a low hiss. "But it'll get really nice after.. it'll be a good ow. And it's just me.. I won't hurt you too much.. or enough to really damage you.. promise!"

His coo was met with a peek of ready eyes, bright and smiling, both of them blissful, but also a little scared, with overwhelming anticipation.

"I know you won't, Henry, don't worry." Even if having to prop up on an elbow to be able to reach, Robin wrapped his fingers around the other's hand, giving that length a firm stroke.

Henry grabbed at the hand, at the wrist, to swiftly hold his arm up above his head and pin him there. "But I do want for this to sting.. I'll make sure it does.. and only I'll ever be able to make you hurt like this! It'll be wonderful."

"You're going to.. to hurt me, huh?"

"Yes! And you're going to _love it_ , I know you are.. I've been gentle to you." The look of a predator in those slender eyes, leering down at him, Robin couldn't tear his gaze away.

"Don't worry, sweetheart.. it won't be bad at all. Deep breaths, relax.. it'll feel wonderful soon."

A deep mewl filled up the quiet air of the tent, a sort of noise to turn some heads outside this tent, surely. The rounded, swollen tip, doused in a slippery substance, pressed just past that ring of muscle.

Never would he press too far inside, not at how agonizing just this was. He could be patient, to some degree. Watching the sweet man underneath rise like the warm tide, into every little move.

So very lovely, he couldn't help but think. And from now on, it was all his.

The pressure inside, so much more than he could've imagined, in all his years. His lips spilled soft, defeated wails, praising the being Naga, and Henry himself, and whispering to him to hold on just for a moment.

The dark mage's lips fell open, dragging on a deep groan, a dangerous growl that wasn't expected from such an untroubled man.

The heightened sensation of his walls squeezing every bit they could, holding the man painfully tight inside.

He was clutching Henry's shoulders, having broken out of the hold to do so. His dark mage balanced himself on the bed efficiently.

This was more than he felt he could handle, holding on for dear life, but pushing himself after a while. He whispered for his partner to continue, and that, he did.

There were intense, pulsing sensation of bliss, through every nerve in his body. Every little motion sparked more throughout him. He tilted his head back and onto the bedding behind.

Slow thrusts, only from the tip until half inside, rending his white haired love to a writhing state. "Ohh, so cute, dear.."

Their lips crashed into each other's again, as finally a luxurious pace was set. The sound of skin sliding against skin filled the tent, paired with deep gasps and sound effects of a rich kiss.

Robin yelped, more so than he intended, a coppery taste seeping past his lips. "Henry-!"

He looked more than satified, a hungry tongue dancing across those pale lips, after his bite drew blood from his boyfriend.

"You're so gorgeous like this," He snapped his hips forward, slapping into that muscular behind, emphasizing what point he had.

His response was incoherent bleating, the back of his hand shielding over his bloodied lips, and his legs thrown into the air.

Robin felt heat in his andomen, a familiar feeling among all of the new.

His own calloused hands grabbed tightly onto his neglected, bobbing cock, stroking for all he had.

Within mere moments he'd splattered across his own chest and stomach, his hand falling weakly beside his head, and his eyes shut as he panted.

The grinning male desperately removed himself, just as he shot a hot string of white across Robin's pale stomach.

No words were shared, even if both of them had much to say, nice and kind things. They took to catching their breath, first.

Henry all but collapsed over the dirtied form of his sweetheart, not a single care for the slick smearing between their bare chests.

This was his enthusiastic boyfriend. He had never gotten to deflower someone before, especially not someone as precious as dear Robin.

After he finally had enough strength in his air to breathe, he was lapping at the rest of the crimson that had accumulated over those pale lips.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me," Even if he was speaking of a broken promise, there was a chuckle to his air, and his euphoria of all of this made him happier than a hog.

Though, he couldn't express joy in volume or tone, only in laugh. His throat sounded horribly croaky.

Even if they both tried their best to keep near silent, it was undeniable that they did a bad job.

Everyone in the poor army was probably kept up by that.

"Oh, but Robin you just sounded so wonderful, and your lips, they taste so _goooood_.." He whined, with the most gleeful expression.

"But now I'm bleeding.." Robin pouted the tiniest bit, he might not even realize he was.

"I know, and you're so, so pretty while you do.. you can't blame me for how good you taste, sweetie..!"

"Okay, okay.." He snickered. "You're forgiven. Just.. warn me, if you're going to do that. Hm?"

"I will, Oh, I promise I will.." Henry didn't have a care in the world, but suckling on his boyfriend's lower lip, and then nuzzling into the crook underneath said male's neck.

Right up against his slippery skin, a strong scent of the one he loved, one that he really wanted the chance to get used to.

Robin's clouded mind was on that of what they'd do, now. But not stress. He didn't want to stress himself out; not after such a wonderful time with Henry.

They would have to slide into the bath, soon. But for right now.. he wanted to stay.

Ah, the sweet excuses. Never before had he been in such a state of bliss.. and never did he want this amazing time to end.

Crusty, sweaty, smelly and gross, he didn't want to change a single thing. Not even if he was a little bloody, too.

The moment was perfection. For both of them. Besides.. it would be suspicious to slip out to the baths at this time of night, wouldn't it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4538 words of smutty 
> 
> Yee
> 
> Henry is so cute and precious I'm in love with him (so is Robin)
> 
> -Kyna


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Army work, busy work, there is so much to keep two people away from each other. For Henry, it is easy to let doubt grow in his mind, as he hasn't seen Robin in so long. For Robin, he is troubled by even more. Such as the world around them in full and harsh force. Hopefully they'll both get a helping hand.

"Nooo, no, no, it's okay!" Brushing a few miscellaneous blades of grass off of his shoulder, as well as some black feathers. "You're doing super good, actually!"

"I'm not really sure if this is what path I should go down." He chuckled, a little nervously at that.

His hands were covered in a black soot, and he reached out to help his lover to stand again.

Much to his luck, but also upset, Henry toppled right over after being lifted.

"See? You did great! You're learning really fast!" He spoke from a faceful of grass.

"How long is this supposed to last, again, anyway..?" He felt bad that in his practicing, he all but froze his poor boyfriend.

"Mm.. if I casted it, maybeeee.. a week? Tharja is maybe .. the same.." He teased a little, shifting his head to look over his shoulder with a giggle. "You? You're new.. maybe five minutes. I'll be up in a minute."

"Hey.. That's good, though." Robin poked at the dark mage's arm, until lifting it, it was weakly falling down to the grass again. "You'll be able to move again.."

"Pssh, nothing wrong with being unable to move. Sort of cool, actually." Henry was so very carefree when it came to these things.

"I think you'll be able to use this Hex a lot!" Robin didn't seem all too concinced, looking sympathetically to his smiling beloved.

"Not on you, in the future, I'd hope.."

"Hey, now, every dark mage has to train somewhere! And I won't hold any grudges!"

A pale hand grabbed into the soil, and just as he had promised, he was soon able to lift himself with a little bit of work.

That Hex was good for slowing enemies significantly, for hits to be landed much more easily. Henry, ever ready to raise the expectations on others, was teaching Robin a more complex side to the easy spell for more effect than usual.

"You would make an amazing dark mage."

"I am not so sure.." He lacked a past- but for all he knew, perhaps he was part of the lands of Plegia.

Chances were.. slim, he thought. But the deeper he thought into it, the more he realized that he could be from anywhere.

Robin drifted away into his thoughts, but just as well as having Henry here was at giving his mind some space to wander, he was quick to tug him back from initial upsets.

He patted the tactician's shoulder. "You're very amazing."

A slight blush could be seen on his face, just above a smile. "Thank you, Henry.."

"Don't doubt that!"

"How could I, with you around?"

He was glad not to be taken advantage of- after all, birds didn't understand when he told them they were pretty, or amazing.

Simply speaking, he had no idea what a person would do.

"Okay, now, try again!" He stood tall with arms spread, taking a step back for aim. Robin groaned.

\--

He was in despair, clearly.

Or at least, that was what everyone seemed to think. Himself, he wasn't sure.

Did he really look worse? In all, a real thought, he couldn't make sense of it. His condition was getting better, since Henry.

Maybe it was because of how he'd went to Gaius for help, and maybe the candy man ended up dropping some hints to others about the predicament.

Well, Robin sure hoped not. He hoped this wasn't going to become a commonplace.

"You sure..? I mean, I know.. all the stuff happening."

"Yeah..?" His white brow was arched, and he hoped his aura might get by the point he wasn't interested in this.

"Just know, the people in this army, we appreciate you. We're very thankful for you. I am, Frederick is, too, at least."

Said man, Frederick watched the scene with nothing to say, mostly just sure he kept near Chrom.

Who, by one mean or another, found out about Robin's need for advice previously.

And was trying extremely hard to get his tactician to understand that he knew.

"What do you mean by, stuff happening?"

"Well.." Chrom exhaled, it was clear concern was etched into him.

Maybe hanging around Henry had been wearing off on him.. the slight mental and emotional discomfort clear in the prince's face was almost a little humorous to watch.

Had he always had this slightly sadistic demeanor? Perhaps he truly was fit to be a dark mage.

The discomfort was clearin Chrom's voice as well. "I heard you've been having a little dilemma."

He was a man of such a pure heart. What did he do to deserve the curse of that mark, this heavy war?

Poor Chrom.

Robin decided it wasn't worth it to hide a smile, and then let it twist his lips a little.

"Dilemma, heh? Yes, I've had a dilemma."

"Well, we are here to help you out, too, you know. We are."

"You guys are sweet." After a couple dozen bloody battles it made sense to care a lot for others. ..even if this was a little rediculous.

Chrom was trying to over care for him just like Frederick always did to him.

Poor Chrom.

Robin was going to handle this much more efficiantly. "I have a relationship under control, Chrom, don't worry. I just asked Gaius because.. well, I was worried. And.."

Looking back on it, Gaius payed a shocking amount of actual attention and listened well for that prior. He should thank Gaius..

After all, he wouldn't have this relationship, probably, without the theif's advice.

"Wait-"

The moment he actually put it together shone in a pair of rounded bluish-gray eyes.

"Does that mean you've _found_ someone? Truly?"

Robin didn't understand the excitement, ultimately. "..yes..?"

"I won't.. ask who it is but-" He looked frazzled, at the full conversation, his mind was obviously frantically picking apart everyone else's demeanor to try to find the significant other in question.

Chrom was incorrect, he knew that; the prince probably didn't even question for a second the one wasn't a female.

"You'll think it, right? I can tell you are. Who are you wondering if it is?"

Robin was giving a gleeful smile. He sort of liked Chrom being completely in the dark about it.

"I can guess?"

"I'll give you three." He snickered behind his sleeved hand.

"You are very friendly with.." He hesitated, either in thought or a little unwell at the thought of barging into his best friend's personal life.

"Go on." Robin hoped his obvious giddiness would ease the prince on.

"I see you fight alongside.. Cherche, a lot. Is it her?"

"Um.. no. I just usually.. ride on a pegasus with her. ..when she offers." He itched his cheek in thought.

"..because it's easier to navigate, and dodge, and.. I am good at striking archers down for her."

"It sounds to me like you two make a perfect combination on the battlefield. Does it work im private between you two as well?"

Robin flinched and frantically turned over his shoulder, seeing that Frederick was sitting just parallel behind the tactician and the prince.

He shouldn't be shocked- Frederick was always in Chrom's personal bounderies, at every moment.

A very attentive man, but only to the prince.

Seeing as the white haired wasn't responding, the prince got a little gleeful. "Hey, did I get it? You hit it off with Cherche? You can tell me, you know."

"No, no, absolutely not-! Well, that's rude, actually, yes she is extremely nice just.. not my type?"

'Not my type' was something fitting.

"Not your type, huh..?" Chrom quirked a deep navy brow. "What is it that you don't like about her?"

"She's a wonderful girl. Just.. don't feel any romance towards her."

"Besides.. Virion might not take kindly towards that."

The two of them shared a hearty laugh, with a deep chuckle from Frederick behind them.

"Really, though.. who is it?"

"Well, you have two more gusses. No more hints, though."

"Did you.. start talking more to Tharja? Ever since we met her, she's.. favored, you.."

He almost shuddered, and bit his lip, quickly reminded of the fact that the chances of her lurking in on this conversation and his every move was almost certain.

She always watched him, she said .. did she .. see him enter Henry's tent? Naga forbid .. know what they did, or hear him..?

Chrom gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. "That's.. wrong to ask, huh..? Not her?"

"No, no, it is not her."

"Okay, sorry." He consoled his friend with pats and rubs to his shoulder, and Robin was actually a little uncomfortable under them. ..he'd much rather if that was Henry touching him so kindly.

"Well.. third guess..?" Ever quick to change that topic of conversation, the Ylissian prince didn't seem to mind too much either.

"How about.." He already looked defeated.

"How about.. Gods,"

"What is it?" Chrom's eyes were round, and almost a worrying amount of fear crossed his face.

"Are you and my .. my .. doing..? " Before the blue haired had to make some really dirty hand gesture, Robin threw his hands up.

"No, no, no! I'm not, don't worry, we.. we aren't-"

"Okay, okay, I mean if you both .. Were, that would be .. Be okay I guess, just.. just-"

Robin patted Chrom's back a little harshly, and nodded. Both were red faced, poor Lissa didn't need to be brought into this.

"Don't worry, I understand. No.. No, it's not her. Don't worry.."

"You'd be a weird brother in law.."

Robin scoffed. "Hey, thanks.."

They had a brief session of getting the thought from their heads. Both Chrom's brief mental photo of his sister in a less than compromising situation, and Robin's thought of having such a moment like the one he had with Henry, but with Lissa.

Both of them were not pleased with their thoughts. Someone was quick to speak up to help them forget more easily.

"May I make a guess, milord?"

Chrom blinked, the both of them turned over to look to Frederick, and nodded. "Of course."

Robin, on the other hand, still felt unnerved from thoughts of just before, and by now, the conversation overall.

"Could it be Olivia? She is a very beautiful woman. ..dancer."

"Ah, is it Olivia that you harbor feelings for, Robin?"

He quirked a silver brow, and looked down to the wooden table, to shake his head. "Know what? Maybe it is." He smiled, his mischievous love for this conversation was dead. He didn't think he'd want to keep playing past three turns.

"It is, did we get it right?"

"Your guesses are up, you two, good try though."

Leaving the two to their selves, Robin placed his sleeved hands on the table to raise to his feet, and abruptly leave the two be.

\--

Chatter was easily heard through the barracks, of course. During a war, what was better for consolation than jokes and reassuring laughter?

It was a little sad, even if he didn't dwell on it. Because Henry didn't feel included in the laughs, personally.

The birds were nicer, and the cats and the squirrels and the creatures. Also, the many horses from the army's calvary.

Even if he was often scolded or even yelled at for spending time with said horses- after all, nobody trusted a Plegian mage, huh?

Why would he ever curse a horse? He would first curse the rider, obviously.

A lot of people here were very.. single minded. It was a little upsetting.. he came here to be more free, and ended up feeling out of place again.

He heaved a deep sigh, from his placeat a lonely wooden desk. He had a thick, filled book in front of him, a tome his tactician and lover bought him just recently.

Reading, it was a hobby he and Robin both loved, they found. And that made reading even better, for him.

Even if currently, he was just brooding as he stared at the sheen, new pages.

Anyone to watch him could tell that he wasn't reading it. ..but nobody cared for him enough to watch, was the thing.

Honestly, if Henry did want to make a sneaky curse or hurt someone, be traitorous- it would not be hard. And not without motive to do so. The fact that he wouldn't was truthful, though.

Whatever small amount of focus he had was diminished at some chatter in specific. It grabbed his attention.

"I think I heard it right. I mean- he's got a pretty loud voice."

Eh, gossip? Oh dear, how scandalous of him to be listening in.

The voice was deep and masculine, Henry didn't even know who it was. He had recently just come to this army after all.. he barely knew the majority.

"He was talking with Robin, like usual."

Henry feigned looking back down at his book to read; even if he immediately honed in.

Gossip is one thing- but then gossip having to do with Robin? Henry had to hear this, for all he was worth.

There was a low chuckle, from one of the men talking. One chuckle that made Henry's brows furrow a little with some sort of unhappy emotion. It was an emotion he felt towards enemies- he did not like hearing his sweetheart joked about.

Not by anyone but him, anyways.

"Heh." There is was again, such a laugh. His gut was cherning. Henry was on edge recently- but a sudden flood of unhappy emotions was odd either way.

He wasn't even sure what it was that was stressing him so. To make him immediately so hateful..

"As I heard it, they were talking about ladies."

Oh?

"I have seen Robin hasn't been in the front lines lately."

"Chrom was guessing he was distracted by one of our ladies."

Chrom, huh?

"Ooh, Robin. Such a ladies man. I could see it. Didn't he used to be with someone?"

"Eh, I wouldn't be so sure."

Their conversation went to reminiscent and whatever else.. things he had little care for. But boy, waa he lucky he kept listening.

Or perhaps.. unlucky, was a much, much better way to put it. Much more fitting..

"Weeeeeell," The voice dragged on, an annoying sound to echo in Henry's ears. But he'd gladly hear that instead of what came a while after.

To get into a relationship while knowing so little of someone.. Gods, he'd just been asking to be cheated on, wasn't he?

There was talk of a few woman he didn't know, or at least he assumed they were women.  The name Cherche, the name Lissa.

He recognized Tharja.. how could he not? Her aura was so strong whenever he was with Robin. Like she was nearby. Or maybe that she had been on him recently.

Oh.. it was Tharja, wasn't it? If he always picked up her aura on him, her scent, all of it. It must be her, Robin had eyes for..

Henry picked the hasty investigation together- or, at least, he thought he did. Until another line caught what attention he had.

"Yeah, isn't she just the prettiest? Actually, I'd be surprised if he wasn't crushing on her.. she's just an angel, that Olivia. The most gorgeous body."

Suddenly, it all made sense.

The conversation was quick to switch to some other shameful gossip of one name or another, none he recognized. He pulled away his interest soon, and this time with an overwhelmed and seething mind, he didn't return back.

At that, their voices seemed to melt into a quiet background, and it hurt his ears. Silence wasn't something he was accustomed to.

That was.. probably it, wasn't it? 

Olivia must have gotten his note.. there was no way he accidentally put it in Robin's tent, after all. He had been wondering about that..

It was so obvious, now that he thought about it.

Olivia got the note, and headed it over to Robin. How long had the two been going out for? Keeping it from the army? Keeping it from him?

Then they insisted on playing this game, with him? When was Robin planning on confessing?

Henry's thoughts were turning dark, and he was hastily finding some sort of depressed, fearful, raw rage nipping him at every angle.

His forehead laid on the desk as he moped away, or better said, melted into hateful, assuming thoughts.

He had new info from the juicy summarising gossip, and it was info to make his stomach churn.

Henry didn't feel that he needed further proof for this, such a thought did not once cross his mind. However, he did realize he needed to go. And he needed to now.

He needed to find Robin. Needed to find Olivia.. give them a what for. Which was.. such an understatement for what he would do to repay for this humiliation.

In closing the tome in front of him, it make a much louder slam than he had intended, one that made one of the men seated adjacent to him jump the slightest bit.

The smiley boy collected his things from the desk and skipped out, a bright smile on his face, and a dreary sense of hate weighing down his heart.

Henry, if he took time to focus a little more, would undoubtfully realize that he was getting ahead of himself.

But he was used to getting ahead of himself, of course-

If anyone knew his past, they'd understand the type of impulse control he had. But, of course- nobody would care to ask about him. Much less hear it.

After all.. Robin didn't even know about his past, right?

Now that he thought about it, he just realized that. Robin didn't know anything or have any connection to the things he'd done before.

And he had no excuses to asign to his lover, either, of why he'd allow for such.

He had been so fooled. He had been so in love, with no idea. Olivia and Robin were pulling this on him, clearly.

He was steaming, with a deep, crippling anger. Well, the anger, he recognized it..

It was the anger he felt for enemies.. he had felt it for Olivia, recently; but he didn't feel it for the half of him that was thinking of Robin..

He was feeling something different, there, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He felt genuine fear, sorrow, betrayal beyond words.

Stopped in his place, his feet seemed to faulter for a moment, as well as his face. Even a crow at his feet refused to caw, feeling the upset, in his aura.

Somehow his feet just guided him somewhere, his mind in a pained state, he wasn't quite sure where it was. As joyous as every abuse had ever been, this wasn't anything he liked. It was a thing that he absolutely hated. He knew this..

Soon, he was taken was to the back of the mess hall, his favorite spot, by his automatic walk. There was a metaphorical nest of black feathers, as this is where he came to be with his birds.

A bird was at his side, speaking og such. Beady black eyes stared up at him, and despite how he'd in the past heard them, the crow's voiceless words refused to travel to him.

It was so quiet, even his curse of hearing the creatures refused to reassure him.

Curled up around his knees, his downcast eyes fell shut, with his mind blank. His heart lead him, and currently it was sorrowful with implied doubt.

The minutes passed by at a pace too quick, or maybe even too slow for him to keep track of.

Was it a moment, or an hour? How long had it been merciless silence for?

However long it was, it wasn't going to be forever.

"Whoa, Henry! Are you okay??" In an urgent squeak, running to his side, his eyes widened to be addressed with not only his name, but a genuine concern.

\--

"I heard the news."

The morning was proving to be nicer than many, prior. The sky was a nice pastel blue, mixed with only the occasional cloud.

The air was warm, and sunlight lazily grazing its touch over their skin. It brought with it a comforting sense.

A yawn came over the white haired tactician, from his place on the ground, just beside a perticularily beautiful oak. He had work to do, and much of it.

But as per usual, he wouldn't get much done. After all, he seemed to be increasingly popular in the army, especially since a few days ago..

"You're not the first person to tell me that today, you know." Robin's fingertips tapped on the front cover of his book, with a slight chuckle. His gaze was downcast on his notes and maps.

Gaius sported a neutral expression, leaned against the side of the tree, but sneakily sliding forward.

As sly as he was, it was with no true effect but to make him look sillier. Not to mention the sweet candy, of some sort, pressed against his lips.

But the corners of his lips, behind the candy, perked upwards. Robin had to squint to notice it, as he just glanced up briefly.

"Well, do they know what I do?"

He gave a tiny scoff. After all, Gaius said a lot of things he didn't get. "I don't know, do they?"

"Well, I don't just know you're with someone.. I know who."

_Shit._

Robin was already ghostly pale, he always had been. If he wasn't born pale as a sheet, he be an even lighter shade. Surely the color would drain out of him at hearing that.

"Oooooh," Such a reaction as Robin's terrified face was proof that he had it right.

Now, he was not embarrassed. He was not scared of anything but what the army would think.

And the only reason he cared what the army thought was because of his lack of anywhere else to go.

His air was faltering, "Well..?" The mage picked at the loose sides of his book under his nails, and bit his lip a small amount.

"Hey now, don't get your smallclothes in a bunch. I don't plan on telling anyone. Who do you think I am, some dirty thief?"

Gaius was sunnier than the skies, he was also curious of the theif's ability to speak jokes or silly speculation with a straight expression. Robin chortled a slight amount. "I'm just.. a little scared, I guess. Does this army accept that type of.. lifestyle?"

Gaius cocked an orange brow, and shrugged. "I don't see any reason why not."

As the "largest mystery in the army", Robin was not liked by all already. He had worked exceptionally hard to win Frederick's favor.. Maribelle's..

"You.. sure..?"

"Well, I mean.. I'm just some dirty, troubled thief. And I got in, and I'm not being thrown out.. I feel like that's worse than.."

Robin muddled it over, gazing over his maps, but of course they were just distraction for his eyes as his mind roamed far elsewhere.

"What's the word? Yeah. Sexual orientation."

Whatever color he lacked, Robin was quick to blush to make up for. The word sexual in general would make him red.

"I don't think you need to worry."

"How did you.. find out, anyway..?"

"Well, not that I was snooping or anything, but I did see you leave his tent with this mad grin on your face."

Robin burried his face into his hand, as what he was listening to got even worse.

"Plus, you were really loud, the other day."

The mage groaned in pure distress.

"It sounded nice, too. Must've been really nice. You were whining like-"

"Stop."

Gaius laughed, "Well?"

"What else..?"

He pulled the sugary treat from his mouth, and slowed down to the ground. He was kneeling at a place in front of Robin, to be sure that their eyes locked in contact.

His heavy sack, of nothing but gold and also more of his beloved possessions (candies), fell onto the ground beside him and off buff shoulders.

Gaius hummed, twirling the stick of the sweet treat between his fingers. "Do you love him?"

Robin didn't falter, holding his tome tighter under gloved hands. "Of course I do."

"Then that's what matters.. right? I mean.. I'd hide being a thief if I could, but I can't. So too bad so sad."

"I don't see what you mean."

"Maybe you should tell the army about you two. If you love him.. that's all that should matter, Bubbles."

Robin drew his gaze away, recoiling from their eye contact. "I can't take you seriously when you call me Bubbles."

Gaius laughed, and reached over to pat on his friend's shoulder, giving it a reassuring little squeeze.

"You should really tell some people, though.. what's the term for it?"

"..coming out?"

"Yeah. You should come out, Robin. To the army.. you know. Before Henry hears about all the rumors with you and all the ladies."

"O.. Okay.." Robin bit the inside of his cheek. "But.."

"Plus, the ladies are getting weary of you."

"Weary of me?"

Gaius howled with laughter, a noise to make him leap a little in his spot.

"Everyone thinks you've got your eye on one of the girls, you know! Like.. they're all thinking it too! You're the talk of the table, right now."

"Why does this army gossip so much?" Robin scoffed, even if a laugh followed, nonetheless.

"Hey, it's fun! Don't worry yout fluffy little self, though.."

"Fluffy..?"

"Don't worry. Because I won't tell your secret to anyone. Not a soul."

A pair of hazel eyes widened at the tops, as he felt gratitude towards Gauis, in full force.

"You're going to.. not tell, anyone..?"

"Well, that's what I said.. right? I mean, there must be a reason that you've kept it hidden. That's your choice, definitely not mine.."

"Gaius.. thank you.." He was smiling, in some sort of sweet consolation.

"Even though.." The theif shrugged his shoulders, his expression was the neutral type it usually was. "I would recommend you tell, sometime soon.."

"Yes.. I see why.. you want me to.."

"Just.. it would mean a lot to the fluffy little guy. Right?"

"Fluffy little guy?" Robin cocked a brow. "Do you mean Henry?"

"Yeahh." He dragged out, bringing his hands behind his head with a cheeky Gaius grin. "Him. Your little boyfriend. You two seem really cute."

"Ah.. thanks."

"You two better get married, now."

"I was.. planning on it, actually.."

"Whoa, seriously? Yeah, you can give it some time, if you need.."

"Well, yes, of course. Just a .. muse, I suppose. We've only been together less than a week."

"Y'all are precious." Gaius snickered, bit into his sweet treat, and stretched over his head. "You don't have to but.. I'd like to be updated on how the relationship goes. I mean,"

Before he had to explain more, Robin nodded, and shooshed him with a finger as he collected all of his papers and stood again.

"I will, Gaius. Thank you.. very much. I'm going to greatly consider it."

"Hey, now, no need to be so formal."

\--

Olivia.

Well, that was a thought to kill the mood.

Such a sweet, darling girl. No, he was not having it. She wasn't his.. or, he could even say, he wasn't her's.

It was logical to be angry about that. And he did have some.. frustration because of that.

But Robin changed that all. No need to be angry about such a girl.. her timid little heart wasn't good for him, at all.

He was pitiful of whoever would have to deal with her in the future.

Even if a small part of him still longed for her. His first love .. he had expected so much better. He deserved so much better. He deserved for Olivia to be.. kind.

He did deserve Olivia.. but also, he did deserve someone as sweet as who he had.

He couldn't care any less about Olivia, anymore, he physically couldn't.. his love was on one and one alone, now.

And his love was blossoming doubt, and hurting him at such a deep amount..

How he missed him so much, even if the doubts were getting to him..

"Robin!"

Who he exclaimed to was obvious- but more so, it just worried the one sitting next to him, who was geuinely worried about her friend's safety, anyhow.

"Hey, hey, what's up?" 

A little hand tapped at his shoulder, and a little female Manateke was quick to eat up his upset feelings, and words.

"I miss himmmm.."

"Awee.. poor guy.." She had a face almost like a pout. She picked at some of the raven feathers in his white, flutfy hair, in her small grasp.

As of Nowi, For a while now, the two of them had grown closer as friends. After all, they both had a very playful nature. And then a horrible bloodlust. They were naturally going to be good friends.

Henry didn't realize after a dorky talk they had about the joy of ending lives on the battlefield, Nowi was caring enough to come to his aid, even stay with him.

Support him with reassuring words and a happy mood, as he tried to stabilize himself. She'd come running to his rescue upon feeling the obvious change in him, it primarily ended up in him asking intrigued about her Manateke senses, even so.

A small murder of crows was flocked around them, as per usual the dark mage's friends were present.

Henry had been talking with the creatures quite a bit, since Nowi took time to sit with him. He showed her some intriguing spells, and sections from his favorite tome he had with him.

It made him feel much better, to be with the birds, and hear then. Also, her. Such a happy little dragon.

He was full of hate, and things even more dangerous, such as doubt and distrust. Without seeing Robin in a solid day or so, it was easy for these horrible feelings to sprout, and grow..

"I miss him so much." Henry was whining. His cackling voice and devious smirk were melting into a troubled sneer.

Still, it proved better than a deep frown that had recently been edged into his features.

Nowi puffed out her cheeks, smothering his side. "Can we go and.. find him? Where would he be, anyway?"

"I am not sureeee.." His words dragged out, falling back behind him into the lush grass.

Nowi's work proved for naught, as the black feathers stuck to him once again. She huffed.

The girl jumped to her feet in a flurry, little pink boots mercilessly crushing and killing grass underneath her.

She grabbed his arm and tugged it upwards, tugging his shoulder out of socket. "C'mon, c'mon, cmon!"

"Fiiiiiine..! Ahhhh.." He helped her out by stablizing himself, and stretching high to the cloudy sky as they stood.

"Okay! Let's go and find him!"

"Okay.." Henry was sulking, obviously.

She was tugging on his arm like a child to a parent, only in this case, the parent was just as childish as their spawn.

Nowi hummed excitedly, " _Okay_!"

He smiled, and tried to match her joy, as she was trying very hard. " _Okay_..!!"

And in the bright and vivid morning, the two of them raced off in some undetermined direction, watched by a swarm or two of beady eyes crows.

\--

"We will do another round."

"Naga.." He exhaled, his fist on the lush grass, his own sword had been all but throw from his grasp.

"You could've sliced my head right off, you know.." Robin mused, brushing off some dirt from the backside of his black trousers. He had not on his coat, from the heat of the noon outside.

"If you started attacking, instead of defending, you won't get hit as much."

"I am not sure if I am up to much more of this, Lon'qu."

"You need it."

Lon'qu was so blunt. And fairly.. it came off as rude.. Robin couldn't help but think so, anyway.

Or maybe personally, he was being just too sensitive, and taking this personally?

No.. this guy was definitively being rude. Outside of the battlefield, surely someone he wasn't sure if he wanted to be closer with than this.

He was on his own to rise to his feet as hastily as he could, as his training partner was waiting.

The side of his arm held a shallow cut, not one to break the skin, but a thick and aggressive welt was forming.

Luckily, Robin had reflexes to throw his arm up to instead protect his face, instead said cut might've been right over and through his eye. And he had Lon'qu to blame.

His sword was of a dull bronze, most of their training swords were, when they were near breaking. As much as Robin insisted wooden swords would be safer.

Here he was, covered in more cuts ftom his opponent's dull blade. Better than splinters, supposedly..

Robin took a few deep pants, but even so, held his sword tighter in hand. He raised it, and pressed his feet closer into the ground below. In a hasty leap, he was charging towards his enemy.

As good as his stance was, as great as his determination was, even so Lon'qu managed to sidestep just perfect to slam an elbow on Robin's spine and send him down.

Training was getting significantly harder, as of recently.

"You need to focus more, Robin. And know your enemy. You'll get yourself hurt, if you keep up like this. We can't afford to loose you."

He looked up, with a deeper frown tugging down at his face. Maybe he should just downright ask for a different training partner..

He knew from earlier he could trust Gaius, anyway. Maybe he would do that and switch..

He was rubbing his lower back, as he managed to get up, yet again with no merciful assistance from the swordsman's side.

Before even bothering to pick up the sword again, his attention was taken elsewhere.

"Robinnnnn!"

The voice was sung out like an excited chirp of a bird, just reaching its destination.

And the tactician could tell that the destination was him- himself, where he was, across from Lon'qu.

Just as one he called his secret lover not-so-secretly tangled their forms together in a forceful embrace.

The little green haired girl was also present, with a cheeky grin, as she stood by the tall swordsman of few words.

She smiled at the sight, so happy to help a friend. Then she smiled up at him, Lon'qu. Himself, he cocked an eyebrow at the entire situation.

This was a gaggle he wasn't sure he needed to be a part of, and before it ended, he slid out when nobody noticed.

Henry held around Robin with the tightness of haven't having seen him in years, decades, even.

"Henry-" He held around the boy, perhaps not as tightly; but he made an attempt. "Is everything okay?"

"I missed you!" As sorrowful and angry as he could've been prior, he was visually elated to meet with Robin once again.

"I-I missed you too!! I'm here, I'm here," He coughed, beaming the slightest bit himself. ..Gaius was so right. Henry was so worth it, to come out to the army. "No need to squeeze so tight.."

Henry remained hugging close, his head resting on his sweetheart's shoulder. He didn't care for appearances, or reputation. A Plegian mage in the Ylissian army, of course he didn't.

Because he couldn't understand, he had not the slightest clue of his boyfriend's thoughts.

And an aching, nagging doubt in his heart convinced him they were bad thoughts. Thoughts about betrayal.. And Olivia. That Robin truly was just tugging him along for this..

Olivia couldn't have him.. Robin was his, and his alone. Even if they were in a plan together, and even if he was the victim of them.. He needed to do something, he decided, in this moment.

Because whatever Robin had going on, with Olivia.. he was going to end it. He was going to make Robin his. ..whether this be a two sided love or not, he was going to do all he could to make it, he resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in so long on this, I had to replay Awakening to make sure I was getting all of these people right, and I just fell in love with them all all over again..
> 
> Big, big thanks to all of the people of which have read this..! All of those hits, kudos and feedback in comments, thank you all so very much!! I do hope with all of me that the story is meeting all of your standards!! 
> 
> Thank you, very much, again!
> 
> -Kyna


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much is unresolved, and even more is waiting ahead to be muddled over. How hellish can this night go? One can only dream. Horrible, merciless, terrifying dreams. Nightmares, one could say. If only this was something to be woken up from.

He hissed in a mellow pain, the silence of the night was broken quickly by such a noise.   
  
As venomous as the sound was, Robin would do nothing harmful but complain. Not to his Henry, anyhow.    
  
Henry was as gentle as he could be. As if he was holding onto the wing of a harmed baby bird. A harmed baby Robin, he could say.    
  
He chuckled.    
  
"What's funny?"    
  
"You're like a baby bird that I need to tend to. And then I thought,"   
  
"Baby Robin. Right?"    
  
Henry glanced up, grinning violet eyes complimented an enthusiastic nod of the head. "Mmhm, exactly!!"   
  
Robin was smiling a little.    
  
The tactician had an angered welt across his arm, and Henry wasn't about to let that go unseen. A little vulnerary, soaked into a rag, the dark mage was putting together.   
  
"You know.. I have to say.. I didn't expect you to be this good at taking care of.. wounds."   
  
Henry shuffled closer on the seat, brushing Robin's sleeve away and off his shoulder, to get a look at the mark. Even if not bleeding, it looked painful.   
  
It wasn't something he'd tell outright- but he was a little jealous that Lon'qu had put such a mark on Robin.    
  
He should've been the one able to do that, make this mark, and inflict pain.. nobody should be able to harm Robin, except him.   
  
Henry looked back up, as he pressed a small kiss onto his beloved's pale, exposed shoulder.    
  
" 'Course I'm good at treating wounds! I am good at making them, too. But when it comes to little birds, and my little birdie, then I absolutely must know how to treat them!"   
  
"That's a pleasant philosophy. You only know for the sake of those you care about?" Robin hummed, in thought.   
  
"Of course.. after all.. I would love to be left to bleed."   
  
That was not a phrase Robin expected, and bit his lip, listening.   
  
"Mm.. isn't it just nice, to think about? I want to be cut up, and left to bleed, my blood everywhere."    
  
He sounded happy, as he mused on, just casually saying things to mildly mortify Robin.   
  
"Mm.. but as I think about it.. you'd look so pretty, like that, too.."    
  
"M..me..?"   
  
"Absolutely..! Mmm, I'm gonna cry out at just thinking about it!! You're so cute, little birdie.."   
  
Henry, slowly, flicked his tongue out past his lips, he trailed the muscle over the line of agitated, sliced skin.    
  
A feeling to make Robin shiver, with those words. His lower lip still had a small mark on it. Of when Henry bit him the other day..   
  
A feeling that he was weary to admit, he did like, to a small extent. In such a heated moment, he wouldn't lie and say he disliked it, per se..   
  
"Is this part of your.. treatment?"   
  
"Nope." A cheeky smile pressed a couple adorning kisses to the ivory shoulder. "Wait, actually, yeah. It is."   
  
Robin laughed, a slight bit. He was so relaxed around his little animalistic dark mage. Even if Henry's breath on his bare skin made him tremble, as if being held by a predator.   
  
There was another moment of a suspenseful silence, chapped lips kissed the small wound. His slender, powerful hands moved down Robin's side, and found his hand to hold tightly. Their fingers laced together, fitted perfectly, with one another.   
  
"Robin. You like me?"   
  
Watching Henry close, a silver brow arched, over a pair of confused hazel. "Yes.. I think just like is an understatement, though."   
  
"Ohh.. so you do..?" Henry was squeezing his hand. He could feel the grasp tighten.    
  
In some sort of reassurance, sensing hesitation, Robin squeezed that hand in return.    
  
"You should love.. only me, though. Only me." He brushed his thumb over the back of the other's, in small circles. Within a short time, the pressure on his hold was increasing.    
  
Robin cocked a brow, wincing a little, but keeping eye contact to show he was listening and encourage Henry to go on.   
  
Henry scooted even closer, keeping himself contained very near, almost on his tactician's lap.   
  
"I am not going to let you be with anyone else, anymore. You said it.. and you will be.. you'll be mine.. if you ever do anything to break that.. you're going to regret it."   
  
"Henry.."    
  
He pressed one of his digits to Robin's lips, until grabbing over his jaw, and sliding the tips of his sharp nails into the pale skin.    
  
Robin gasped, followed by a short grimace, as he held eye contact. His hands stayed down, watching Henry for all he had.   
  
"You aren't allowed to be with anyone else, ever.."   
  
Henry leaned in close and hid under Robin's neck, little nips to the warm skin, while the mage under his teeth went over it all mentally.    
  
He mustered up the courage to speak, soon, brushing his fingers through the soft locks on the back of Henry's neck.    
  
"I don't need anyone else.." Robin reassured, as he let his eyes slide shut. The pure, crude worry of Henry was easy to see. And feel..   
  
He brushed his thumb over Henry's knuckles, leaning close next to him, and squeezing that hand in return. "Nor do I want anyone else."   
  
The dark mage met with the other's eyes, normally caring, excited eyes were round in concern.    
  
Robin knew what he wanted to ask, and answered it for him first.    
  
"I promise, Henry. I promise."   
  
Henry leaned up, and batted his eyelashes a little. "Reeeally..? Like.. so promise? With everything, you do?"   
  
"Yes, yes, I do..! I promise, Henry. Really, I do."   
  
Henry was grinning, some more, now. He laughed, to snuggle even closer. Both arms wrapped around Robin's midsection.    
  
"Aaah, that's good..! I feel better.. I'd been, like.. worried.. A lot, actually, Robin.."   
  
"Awe.. don't worry, .. really. I promise."   
  
"Heh.. thanks, cutie." Henry was gleefully grinning, from ear to perky ear.    
  
Comfortably, the both of them listened to the sounds of the nature around them. Birds chirped outside the thin walls of the tents, and a gentle breeze brushed against the lush plantlife.    
  
The dark mage's excited voice bit back a giggle, a quiet and truthful one, into Robin's chest. "You're the best boyfriend.. ever."    
  
"Well, heh," He snorted with his own chuckle, brushing through Henry's hair and watching that boy's happy face. "Thank you.. I'm glad you think so.."    
  
"I know so, birdie!!"    
  
The nickname, which stuck and wasn't going to be going away anytime soon, make Robin laugh just a bit.   
  
Henry bit his tongue cheekily. "You're handsome, and you're smart.. You're sweet, tasty.. and caring, and ohh, you're just so perfect!"    
  
"You're going to make me blush.."    
  
"Good!"    
  
Henry shuffled up to press a wide smooch to the corner of Robin's lips, humming in an amorous fashion.    
  
There wasn't much of a different motive than genuine, sweet enjoyment of each other's physical selves, and both were pretty alright with that.    
  
In the quiet of the night, after a day out planning, battling, fighting, and so much more both were overjoyed to have something nice like one another to return to their camp for.   
  
Robin hooked his arm around his beloved's shoulder, and leaned close into the back of his neck, after shifting into this comfy position.    
  
He planted a gentle kiss, against the scarred skin there.   
  
"..cool, isn't it?" Henry's quiet voice was childishly happy. Almost chilling, on end with excitement, bubbling with energy.   
  
Robin looked over the slice, the mark was visual, and with the long and high collar Henry always wore he had never caught sight of it before.    
  
The mark looked like a blep, and a pretty deep one, at that.    
  
"Wanna know where I got it?"    
  
The tactician gave no hesitation, nodding slowly, as he brought his left index finger over the mark, making Henry shiver from the bottom of his spine.    
  
"I used to go to this school.. it was a craaaazy place." His eyes were closed as he pressed his chin to his chest, letting Robin feel said mark.   
  
"Hmm.."    
  
"I always got my work done on time, always. Like.. prided myself on that a lot, actually! But then.. this one night I got into a fight with this other student. ..geez, I don't even remember her name. She was scary, I'm telling you that!"   
  
He waited for him to keep going, as Henry leaned on back, reclined comfortably up against the one he pledged to.    
  
"So, I had an assignment due, I had to decipher some ancient text, or whatever.. I don't even know. But that girl, so mean! At supper she slid something into my helping, I was out cold and asleep in the mess hall alllllll evening, and night!"    
  
He snorted, with a giggle. "It was a pretty good prank, though. Kudos to her, she was smart.. The professor was so angry, she gave me a nice slice right across the neck, left me bleed to bleed alllllll day."    
  
"Henry.."    
  
"It hurt, a lot!"    
  
"..Henry.."    
  
Said mage leaned over his shoulder to look to Robin, who gazed back with concerned hazel eyes, they looked more than concerned actually..   
  
"Oh, geez, don't cry! It's okay, sweetie!"    
  
Robin choked briefly, and Henry had never whipped around so fast in his life, to cup the saddened man's face.    
  
"Don't cry, please!! It's okay, I'm okay! Really!"    
  
"I never knew how much you had to go through, in the past, Henry.."   
  
"Oh, yeah, but past-shmast, it doesn't matter anymore! Shoosh, shhh, it's okay, Robin, it's okayyy.."   
  
"I'm sorry.."    
  
"Wha-? Don't you be sorry!! You're the best thing in my life! Why- you make everyday soooooo much better, these days! I'm the happiest I've ever been!!"    
  
Robin looked back up, not quite convinced. His hazel eyes a deep tone, laced with some regret, pain, guilt. Some sort.    
  
Henry was quick to flash the goofiest smile he could muster, as he tapped the small creases of tiny dimples on his ivory cheeks.    
  
"See? You make me smile so big! No tears, I'm okay!!"    
  
Finally, he got a tiny chortle from his birdie, the perfect sound he adored so. It brought even more truthful happiness to his grin.    
  
"It's okay, okay..?"    
  
"Okay.."    
  
"Promise..?"    
  
Robin nodded, after rubbing one of his eyes briefly.    
  
"Yes, Henry, I promise."   
  
"Aha, good..! Now, you can't forget that again, alright? I mean, this is your first time, so I'll let you off with just a warning. Next time it'll be worse."    
  
"Worse, huh? What'll you do?"    
  
"Dunno! Have to come up with it when we get there, now won't I?"    
  
"Heh.. I'll be better, though. No need for worse ..punishments."   
  
"Okay, okay.. I wouldn't mind you giving me one, sometime, though. Mmm, such a nice thought.."   
  
"Maybe someday. Right now, you need to go to sleep, your eyes are drooping." Robin noted, vigilant as any in the army, if not exceedingly more so.    
  
Henry snorted, teasing his beloved. "Yeahhh? They're usually like that! Geez, Robin, makin' fun of my looks? You're so _meannnn_.."    
  
"You're talking with a yawn, though.."    
  
The dark mage stretched an arm over his head, and did indeed give a heavy yawn, a loud one, even. "Fine, maybe I am sleepy looking, doesn't mean I'm actually tired.."   
  
"Mm, I don't believe you.." Robin caught the contagious yawn, and nuzzled under the blankets.   
  
"Awee, little birdie is the sleepy one, I see how it is.."    
  
Shamelessly, Robin nodded, eyes closing in lethargy. "Maybe birdie is.."   
  
"Can I sleep next to you, maybe, maybe?"   
  
"No way."   
  
Henry feigned a gasp, and placed a hand melodramatically on his chest. "Whyever noooooot, Robin?"    
  
"Because I was you to sleep with me, instead, not next to."   
  
Henry chuckled, and smirked. Robin could hear his smirk. "Ohhh?"    
  
"Not like that, Henry, you know what I mean-"    
  
"Oh ho ho, let's save that for a night when we're not so tired, sweetie pie. Just lemme snuggle righttttt here.."    
  
He sunk down under the covers with Robin, resting his chin atop the tactician's head, and holding around the other male's form. "Good?"   
  
"Yes, yes. Good."    
  
"Now.. sleep good, okay? I'll protect you. All the bad dreams gotta go through me, first!"    
  
Robin smiled, wide. The smile didn't leave his lips, even after his eyes fell shut. "Yes, Henry.. thank you.. very much."   
  
"Goodnightie, little bird.."   
  
"Goodnight.."   
  
\--   
  
"Robin, to the left, quickly!"    
  
"On it!"   
  
"Hey, I'll back you up, make room for 'Teach!"   
  
It was a sudden ambush in the evening, at the Breakneck Pass.   
  
The ambushers were Ruffians, trained, murders and thieves. As much pain as the battle may cause, the only true pain would be the grief of taking lives in large numbers that most of the soldiers would have later.    
  
The battlefield was alive, too much so to mark everything down to memory. War moved this quickly.    
  
Only a few had rushed out to the surprise battlefield quickly, after a shot through one of the tents almost rendered someone dear.    
  
Among the such, Robin was the first, he had a job to lead the way. Vaike raced naked from the bathing tent, only to be shunned until he put on something, which he did.    
  
Panne and Libra had run out, Libra to quickly help push the enemy's makeshift forces back. Stahl mounted his horse and ran in with his lance at front, to take out a villain at full speed.    
  
Maribelle quickly tended to the soldiers wounded a small ways into the camp, where a few protected her and her work.    
  
A quarter of the army was active, luckily, Robin just recently deciphered a new tome and he was more than ready to use it.   
  
Henry, having been beside his sweetheart even prior to the fight, refused to give up his place beside the tactician for reasons nobody but a sweet-loving thief and Robin himself knew.   
  
Frederick has raced back to get Chrom, both weren't here yet, Robin was hastily puzzling together who was present in such a fight, and tallying up their strength opposed to the enemies.    
  
The two of them stayed side by side, closely. They were both two strong mages. Though sadly, in time, the tactician had to cope with the fact that he had a duty to his tactician line of work.    
  
To back up two seperate others, they were both split up.   
  
\--   
  
Just a handful of vicious archers, a special few on horseback, easily struck down off their high perch.    
  
Masked, nameless nobodies from a similar army of badness. The badness being the lifestyle of evils acts, killing unreasonably, disrupting peace..   
  
The ambush was stopped before it was started, with only minimal and non threatening injuries. Lissa and Maribelle took good care of them.   
  
There was chatter, celebration amongst such a success in a war, even if small.    
  
Robin found himself smiling a tad as well, after a heavy and stressed sigh. To lead this army, he was glad he could.    
  
Even if it was stressful.. he was proud to be a part of it.. and from here on, it looked like he did well.   
  
His jaw tightened, eyes wide, as they stared right on past Henry.    
  
A hitch of his breath stopped his air, as his form fell forward.   
  
He stared into a blurred nothingness, as a shaking, pale hand went to touch his chest, where pain immediately shot up from.    
  
Robin's face twisted in pain, as he felt a sharp edge, the end of an arrow, one that had traveled through his back, pierced through him, and came out through his chest.   
  
A blurred form of someone special, happy eyes were round in a pained expression, and blood from a source he couldn't name was smeared across that visible face, and through his snowy white hair.   
  
Of course Henry was covered in blood, from head to toe. It was part of his charm.    
  
Robin smiled at such a thought. Shock from this wound made his mind unusable, while the rest of him might as well be the same.   
  
"You're.. excited to die, huh?"    
  
A wavering voice, as it was usually so full of life. He barely recognized it, even. Henry held an emotion currently Robin didn't know he'd ever hear.   
  
A tight hand held onto his shoulder, he felt it squeeze. It was Henry.. perhaps Chrom? He saw the blue of his hair, but even so Robin leaned close into his lover.   
  
His head was was onto Henry's lap, keeping his eyes onto the other, and trying to form words that did not come.    
  
He heard yelling. That was Chrom, for certain, as he jumped into action to ask others about what had happened.    
  
Frederick leaped onto his steed, and raced off in the direction of where Robin was shot, to immediately avenge their tactician with the inhalation of the last survivor.   
  
The bloodied hand said tactician had, he felt the glove be pulled off, as Henry grabbed his hand and pulled him back into a dizzy reality.    
  
"Not yet..!" A strong outburst helped him keep his eyes open.    
  
Some indecipherable screaming could be heard from Chrom, perhaps others, he eyed the prince momentarily but Henry gripped him tighter in plea to keep eye contact.    
  
"Robin, I love you!"   
  
It was odd that in such an intense moment, the world seemed to slow on its axis.    
  
Perhaps he said it- perhaps his bloodied lips just mouthed the words he couldn't put air behind. Either way, Henry heard them and understood them perfectly.    
  
"I love you, Henry."   
  
"Don't die, Robin.. Please! ..Robin? _Robin_!!"     
  
A frantic voice from Henry, one he had never heard or knew he would, chased him as his heavy eyelids dropped over. His sweetheart a final thought to chase him, into a deep and restless slumber.   
  
\--    
  
Robin was hurt. Badly, too.   
Of course it wasn't cold, or rainy.   
  
Robin would not allow for it to be rainy at a time like this. Of course not.    
  
Because the rain is sad, and can be seen as an omen. And as long as the mage was on their Earth, he wouldn't like for those to grieve in peace.   
  
Grieve was such a heavy word.. he wasn't going to use that again..   
  
While warm and sunny, it seemed a little less painful, to the most of the army.    
  
But to Henry, and a few others supposedly, the skies could not have been darker, more gloomy.   
  
The arrow came from a thief who watched the entire battle from the trees, and then aimed for the most important piece, the tactician.    
  
Of course Robin was going to survive this..   
  
At least, that's what Henry told himself.    
  
Of course Robin is going to make it through this!   
  
Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, the army..    
  
They were just overreacting, right?    
  
He was for a bit, too.   
  
From his seat beside the medical cot, he gazed down to the form of the one that he loved most.    
  
Robin didn't look well.. not at all. Henry was to watch him after a frantic, horrible fit of panic a while ago.    
  
They didn't want Henry getting hurt too, and so they let the panicked dark mage stay beside Robin, at the promise that he would watch him.    
  
Outside, the few mentioned, and maybe others, tried to discuss what to do. The arrow was laced in a poison, and they may have to travel to get an antidote, as they had nothing but the ability to mend here, which the cursed poison didn't allow.   
  
And this was all at assuming nothing important inside of his chest was pierced..    
  
Henry could see, very faintly, the movement of his bare chest. The wound was grave, it was a terrifying one.    
  
He loved to see pain, and wounds. It was one of his favorite things. But nothing could be further here, he was..   
  
He wasn't used to this. Being.. terrified.    
  
_Terrified_..   
  
With a tap on his shoulder, Henry flinched, and jumped the slightest amount.    
  
It was a bit silly, to be scared by just a little girl, but nonetheless Henry totally and completely was.    
  
"Henry?" Lissa bit her cheek, as she looked over his face.    
  
"Yeah?"    
  
"Um, Chrom sent me in here to.. to.."   
  
Henry cocked a brow, looking over her face, that seemed to be really confused. Or, at least, it seemed to be really conflicted.    
  
"Are you like.. okay?"    
  
"Yeah..?" Henry puffed his cheeks a little, as his fidgety hands toyed with the purple cloth sash around his trousers. The thing was so soft. "Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
"Umm.. You're.. uh."   
  
Henry pouted more so. "C'moooon." He didn't feel in the mood for puns right now.   
  
Also, he didn't feel in the mood for her to finish finding her words.. and oddly, he didn't think she was the sort to stumble on her words quite like this.    
  
"You're ..crying."    
  
"Ahhhh-?" Henry cocked a brow, and frowned. "Nah! I am not. Why would you say such a weird thing?"   
  
It was the dumbest comeback or reply that she could've possibly received. With a sympathetic expression, she shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Chrom and Frederick want your help with the poison stuff, out there.. so, um.."    
  
"Ah, I see. I'll be out in a minute, okay?"    
  
Lissa nodded, and at the heavy aura in the tent, quickly scurried herself back out.    
  
Henry's attention went back to a motionless form, his aching heart committing the entire moment undeniably to memory, as much as he despised that.   
  
Robin's breathing was shallow, and as many times as it broke it heart to remind himself of it, those gorgeously brown eyes were closed.   
  
His hand found Robin's, gently squeezing the warm, but motionless limb.    
  
"You're gonna get out of this.."    
  
He whispered. Or maybe he said it aloud, or screamed it. Maybe he didn't say it at all, and it was just transmitted in his actions?    
  
He didn't even know, he didn't know a lot, right now.   
  
But within a moment, he did repeat himself, this time he was sure it was aloud.    
  
Holding Robin's warm hand in both of his own, gently caressing the pale, calloused skin, he pressed the sweetest kiss he ever had to that purple sigil of six eyes over the back.    
  
"You're going to get through this, Robin. I promise.. and when you do, I'll be right here. I promise, Robin.."    
  
Robin made a lot of promises for him lately, and in a moment he realized it was time that he make one too.   
  
Perhaps, when Robin woke up, he should make more than one promise to this man. Who deserved it..   
  
"I _promise_ , Robin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 4
> 
> im so sorry henry


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Henry suddenly finds that the base of people who are worrying for him is existent. Robin remains in a comatose state.. and Henry remains with the world suddenly at a grinding stop without the one he was growing so accustomed to. But a few others can catch on, and they sure shall try their best to illustrate more hope for the dark mage that makes their tactician so happy.

It wasn't that he was suddenly quiet, it was that suddenly people seemed to notice it.    
  
Days of sitting alone and keeping to himself, he failed to understand what had really changed.    
  
Changed for him, anyway. His boyfriend was a pincushion for arrows, yes, but he didn't understand sudden amounts of sympathy.    
  
Not for him.. he didn't deserve any sympathy, or even need it. Robin was the one dying.    
  
Why did other's even.. care?    
  
Nobody cared about him, and he didn't like that people did, now.    
  
Especially since Robin was the one that needed support. And every little moment Henry was there to offer it, and others, actually..   
  
It was such a bizarre moment.    
  
Henry offered summaries some of his spells and tricks, and Tharja came out of nowhere to do the same- as whatever happened to Robin, he was under some sort of curse.   
  
His breathing remained shallow, and his face troubled, as if scared. He must be in some terrible nightmare.. or terrible nothingness..    
  
A good indicator of a curse’s dark magic.    
  
If the deep purple-black color stained at the wound from the arrow didn't already inform someone of that.   
  
The prince of the land he was in, now, he raised hand to gently rub his shoulder.   
  
Henry held through the weird reassuring motion, and when it wasn't Robin, the touch of another guy was a little odd.   
  
He should rephrase that.. if not Robin, the touch of _anybody_ was a little odd.   
  
Chrom looked him dead in the eyes, and said,    
  
"Thank you, Henry. I know that healing is.. out of the way, for you to do, but it is an astounding help to the army."    
  
Henry couldn't give two cents of care for the army, if it wasn't for Robin's own love for it.   
  
"We'll get through this, okay?"    
  
Henry couldn't care less about the Exalt, or Chrom.. he just wanted to stir the pot, help the losing side, a little.    
  
Well.. that wasn't completely, true.. he would be lying to say he wasn't immediately interested in a chance at freedom away from Plegia.   
  
But nobody had to know about that..   
  
He could not care less about Chrom's state of being..   
  
" _Robin_ , will get through this."   
  
Chrom knew how to play to his emotions, because that was the only thing that he could've said that made Henry meet his eyes.   
  
Their eyes locked, in a serious motion that felt horribly unsettling.    
  
Chrom's eyes were bright like he had ever seen, and he wasn't particularly fond of such a color.   
  
Hazel eyes were his favorite. With small specks of yellow flowing around the iris, the most gorgeous eyes he's ever seen.    
  
Ever laid his eyes on, he could say, huh?    
  
..   
  
Robin was gorgeous, was his point.   
  
"Thank you, Exalt. I'm doing my best, I promise. I'll save the little birdie."    
  
Now, he stopped looking, to walk back into the tent with said tactician, but he did catch Chrom's blueberry brows arch in confusion.    
  
Henry usually gave people that look.    
  
And so the dark mage disappeared back into the tent, feeling the strain of lifelessness in the room.    
  
He was a horrible man, yes.    
  
He did enjoy the thrill of the battlefield, indeed.    
  
More so, the thrill of fighting, seeing someone bleed deeply, a little bit of torture and struggle was an extra. Screams were extra, too, but always appreciated.   
  
Why bother to lie about it?    
  
He liked it all. It was all he knew, at that.   
  
One could say, his aspirations were really dying off.    
  
That one was good.   
  
Henry chuckled to himself, as he took his seat down, same spot he always had. His butt was permanently rooted next to Robin's shivering form.   
  
Awe, he actually was shivering.. was he cold?    
  
He was warm to the touch, brushing the back of his hand across Robin's cheek, he found out.    
  
The man didn't move all too much. That was to be expected, when you were an inch away from death.    
  
"You're shaking, Robin, what's wrong, dearie?" He cooed, in a quiet voice. Just as he would to him being alive, and shivering.    
  
He didn't seem cold, especially not under a thick comforter.   
  
Henry didn't expect any response. The tactician, here, held such a deep meaning to all of him.    
  
Robin was out, and whether he was going to be back, especially anytime soon, was unknown to him. Unknown to all in this army, even.    
  
Yet, he didn't seem to feel lonely..    
  
Maybe that was just because he didn't get that feeling. Or maybe.. he was used to having people he loved taken away?    
  
Maybe it was just his lack of sympathy. Surely, he had some dark, shriveled up heart..    
  
Maybe he felt horrible for having accused Robin of not returning his love, mentally.    
  
He just.. didn't know.    
  
He was clueless.    
  
Robin's pale hand ended up in his again in some time, brushing his thumb over the back of that emblem.    
  
A purple sketch, of six eyes, connected.. such a bizarre sigil.    
  
And Henry couldn't help but press a kiss to it, once, when Robin showed concern for it. After all, their strategist didn't even have memories to hold onto, about his past.    
  
Henry completely believed that, he'd been cursed and lost some of his own memories. He even cursed him, to forget a few.   
  
"Oh, Robin.. what weird business have you ever been in? You better have not gotten yourself stuck in some underground organization.. not without me, anyway. They better not come and scar your pretty face."   
  
Robin had laughed, when Henry said that.   
  
"You're so odd.." Robin had cooed, fondly.    
  
The moment seemed like just yesterday, even if it was many prior. He recalled Robin's little bite of his lip in thought, brushing his fingertips up the soft feather of his quill, unconsciously.    
  
Robin was so beautiful. So beautiful.   
  
They did some dirty things over that desk together, when neither of them could focus on what they needed to do, and it was a great night, overall.    
  
Sin was fun, but now, sin with his Robin? That was so much better.   
  
The room was a dead silence, the inhabitants both.. dead. One seemed to be physically, and the other emotionally.   
  
"Ah, I am just thinking about you, you know."   
  
Henry chirped. He was smiling, the slightest bit, as he held his love's warm hand. He held the unmoving palm to his cheek, where he pressed into it just as he liked to caress Robin's face when he was awake, but in reverse.    
  
"You're right in front of me, but Robin, I miss you so much."   
  
As much as he wanted to convince his mind he felt caressing from the hand on his cheek, or heard some noise, he was just mocking himself.    
  
Because there was nothing. It was silent, and the only movement, noise.. it was Henry himself, making it.    
  
Hurting, and killing, was so fun. But what happened after death?    
  
Nothing happened.. nothing at all. Silence. Unmoving hands, weak to the touch, and a form flimsy.    
  
Dead, actually. ..he should just say dead.    
  
He did not like that..   
  
"Henry.. you're crying."    
  
Eyes rounded at the stern sound of another voice, and immediately fixated on Robin, in a sudden urge of extreme hope.    
  
"I.. am?" Henry replied, blinking, as it didn't seem Robin had moved at all.    
  
If he did feel under his eyes though, which he did as he shifted to hold onto his boyfriend's hand instead, there were indeed tears..   
  
Henry had been crying a lot without knowing it, lately..   
  
"Ahem.."    
  
He could hear someone cough, and clear up their throat, and finally he could tell that it wasn't the one he wanted it to be.    
  
Henry had no idea that such a high amount of hope could make a sweet, appealing, but serious tone of Robin as this accented, adenoidal, thick one.   
  
Frederick was the one talking to him, and as he realized it, Henry jumped from his spot.    
  
He blinked, bringing his eyes over to the knight.   
  
"Hello, Frederick!" Henry's voice cracked horribly. Why was he so nervous? What did he even have to be nervous about..?   
  
"Henry.. compose yourself."    
  
"Uh, think I'm not t-trying to compose myself, already..?"    
  
He stuttered.   
  
Frederick was frowning one like he had seen before. It was angry, and frustrated, and held little sympathy for the one that he was frowning at.    
  
The knight's very presence felt heavy, on him.   
  
"You should go out, and get some air, Henry. You've been in here.. _hours_.."    
  
His violet eyes shut, feeling too exhausted for a reason he knew not, to get up.    
  
He remained where he was, seated, until he felt a strong hand lay on his shoulder. The mere force of such a small action made him jump a little.    
  
The mage turned to face, and was met with a frown. "Please, Henry. Just for a little while, while we try to help Robin."    
  
After a short while, as concerned and deeply upset as it did make him, he found that arguing back with the knight and the prince was too much work, compared to obliging, with no profit as either way would end the same, with him walking out.   
  
So, he raised to his feet. He agreed to the request, and exited the tent, his demeanor especially weak away from Robin.   
  
\--   
  
Those were just the first two, of more, he supposed.    
  
Henry was out of the medical tent, now, and thought weird amounts of acknowledgement were over and done with, with it.   
  
But no, he got even more.    
  
He took a sat down in the grass, dry, after no amount of mist or dew on this side of the mountain.    
  
He read through that book he still hadn't finished, a few deep breaths to set his mind and body into a calmer state.    
  
Probably, only got two pages in, or so.   
  
The book fell out of his lap, falling shut, as he received a pat on his back strong and aggressive enough to push someone over.   
  
Pretty sure this was some sort of assault, Henry whipped around, even at a crouched position, he held his hand out.    
  
Prepared to cast any little spell off the top of his head and cause a massacre right here, and now.   
  
Gaius squealed- the noise was hilarious.   
  
"Holy shit, calm down, please, please," The amber haired held his hands up, and quickly widened the space between them with a few steps back.   
  
Now, that was a smart guy to get away; but he hasn't known the thief was one for so easily backing down.    
  
And that reminded him of his first question.    
  
"Hey, why'd you hit me? I was just reading!"    
  
Henry had yet to be physically bullied, but everyone else's intolerable words and rude actions towards him.   
  
He wasn't really surprised someone might've beaten him up. What was a Plegian dark mage doing in the Ylissean army?    
  
He should really keep it low and out of the way, like Tharja. But he just.. really appreciated company, and hated silent loneliness.   
  
So he couldn't do that..   
  
Tugging him out of his thoughts, suddenly, Gaius was next to him again.    
  
The thief put a hand on his shoulder, and Henry hissed some underneath such a touch from someone he barely even knew.    
  
"I wanted to talk to you, fluff. Listen to me, okay?" Gaius sounded oddly serious.   
  
Henry chuckled. " _Fluff_? Are you talking about me?"   
  
The thief flicked the paper stick of a sucker from one side of his lips to the other. "Yes, yes I am."    
  
"That name is weird.. but I wish I was more fluffy."    
  
"What? You look fluffy and soft, to me." Without even a single ounce of permission, he reached up to ruffle Henry's hair.    
  
The dark mage snapped at the action, and grabbed Gaius' hand.   
  
"Don't do that!" He hissed, even with a happy voice that made the entire scene hard to picture. "I'll kill you!"    
  
And even harder for Gaius to be a part of, retracting his hand. "Shit, okay-"   
  
"Leave my hair alone." It was, shockingly, a little hard to style. Robin had helped him a lot, lately.    
  
With dried blood in there for who knows how long, brushing it got painful.    
  
And even if he had actually witnessed Robin style his hair by ruffling it, not even joking, Henry couldn't do that because it hurt.    
  
But Robin was always so quick to help him style his hair perfectly, a skill he thought weird for the tactician to know, but he welcomed nonetheless.   
  
Whatever topic that Gaius had come to tell him of, they'd changed the subject quite a bit, since him coming over.   
  
"Why did you hit me like that?" Henry didn't even get much pain from it, he was just genuinely curious, and disgruntled someone on his side did try to hit him.   
  
Not that he wasn't used to having someone of his side attack him, just..   
  
"Oh, yeah! Hey, I wanted to talk to you!"   
  
"Mmm?" Henry hummed a reply, plopping back down on the grass, to scoop back up his book.    
  
Finding his page again was going to be absolute hell, and he was upset about that, he would pout as he did it.   
  
"I wanted to talk to you."   
  
"You're already talking to me. Isn't that already good?"    
  
"No," Gaius cleared his throat, taking his sucker from his mouth to do so.    
  
"What? You're so greedy. Greedy thief." Henry was smiling again as he teased.    
  
"No, I have to talk to you about something specific!"   
  
"Oooo. What is it?"    
  
It was going to be a few moments until he actually heard it, as Gaius needed to seat himself right in front of the other.    
  
They made eye contact, just like Henry had with Chrom prior.    
  
Gaius' eyes were even different. They were a vividly green shade.   
  
"It's about Robin."    
  
For the bright grin he wore at his lips, one couldn't tell of the aching pain in his heart, of worry.    
  
Though, so unused to caring like this, Henry's entire pallet of emotions was just a blurr.    
  
A blur he couldn't decipher, at all, other than that it was linked with Robin's bad condition.   
  
All he knew, was that it was foreign mess of emotions, hurt. His dark, bleeding, shriveled heart hurt extensively because of it.   
  
Henry blinked a few times, but placed his elbows on his knees, leaning forward with his chin in his palms. "Mm? What about him?"    
  
"I know about.. you two."    
  
Henry's happy brow arched quite the bit. "Ooh, really? You do?"    
  
"I do. I have ever since the start, Robin came to me asking about how to bring your little letter up to you. He was so flustered"    
  
"He had to ask someone, about what to do?" Henry held a gleeful expression, one with more genuine perks to it.    
  
The thought was actually welcome. It was so cute. Little birdie didn't know what to do? The letter didn't cause too much worry, did it?   
  
Gaius was smiling. So, chances were good, it was an extremely sweet moment.    
  
And not just sweet because the sugar-loving thief was there, either!   
  
Heh. Good one.    
  
"Totally did. He wouldn't tell me it was you, but.. I figured it out."   
  
"Oo, how? How did you?"   
  
"Psh. It's hard not to guess, when he left your tent smiling like that. He's always more chipper when he's around you."    
  
"Awe!" Henry was going to squeal, thinking about his adorning little boyfriend.   
  
"Most of the army doesn't realize that love is possible in many more ways, than just a man and a lady, I guess."   
  
"I want it to stay that way. I don't want to have to worry about men giving my Robin goo-goo eyes, I already have the ladies to worry about." Henry huffed, and Gaius snorted in laughter.    
  
"Eh, lucky guy. You too, also lucky. I'd love myself a lady fawning over me. Or a guy. Anyone, really. Love is love."   
  
"Well.. you're a pretty nice guy! This makes me feel really nice and warm, cozy, inside.."    
  
"And fluffy?" Gaius chirped.    
  
"Yes, very fluffy!" Henry tapped his chin. "Is there anything I can do to help you out?"    
  
"What?"    
  
"Yeah! Like.. getting ladies! Or men, whatever you'd like..! Or, I should say- whoever you like."   
  
The thief was reflecting a smile, placing his hands behind his head luxuriously as he laid down on the grass below.   
  
"Nahh. Don't worry yourself. Can't cheat the process."    
  
He looked across the bright, hopeful clouds, brushing across the light blue canvas, of the welcoming sky.    
  
"I'll have to wait to get attracted to someone, and then write my own little cheesy letter, that makes them need to go to someone for advice because they're too flustered to know how to reply to it."   
  
Henry decided to look up, too. The bright blue seemed to lighten up his heart a little.    
  
The dark mage smiled.    
  
"I can't wait until Robin wakes up."   
  
Gaius glanced over, and chuckled.    
  
"Yeah. I'm sure you can't."   
  
\--   
  
The room was silent, so much so, one could hear the scratches of the mice on the sides of the tents.   
  
A distant chirping of crows, familiar faces, to the dark mage.    
  
They usually waited outside where he was, not allowed inside, by orders of Frederick..   
  
Except his private tent. Which he was rarely ever in.    
  
He loved to hide some of his favorite or decreased feathered friends in there.   
  
The ones outside were often swatted away, by the other army members, until they had quite the length to travel to get back.   
  
They always did come back.. and Henry was fond of that. They were hated among this army just like he was.   
  
Speaking of things that had been coming back.. mentally, or physically..   
  
He hoped right now wasn't physically..   
  
But a pair of gentle, short and almost inaudible footsteps proved him otherwise.    
  
She had been here once before, just an hour or so ago.   
  
\--   
  
This was one of the most secure tents in camp, and the second one that Frederick had flawlessly patched up, right after the Prince's.    
  
The medical tent had white tarp, and shielded from the blustering winds just outside.   
  
A pale, calloused hand with a six eyed sigil was in his hand. He held it with both of his, brushing his thumb carefully over it, and tracing over that familiar design.   
  
The nice, blue skies had taken a bad turn, and that rain that Henry had waited on was finally present.    
  
The air itself was chilly..    
  
Henry had stepped out in the flurry of rain to get another blanket for his Robin, who was visually shivering under the one he had.    
  
He could see little goosebumps sticking out of his beloved's pale skin, or, more specifically, the arm that he held in his hand.    
  
Henry tucked Robin in fully, his arms under the blankets and at his sides, pulled up all the way to his sides.    
  
He had body heat, but it wasn't exactly much. With a few murmured spells, though, he could easily warm himself up.    
  
Cupping Robin's cooler cheek, with his warm touch, he smiled at the sight.    
  
At the very least.. while he had been out with Gaius, Robin's expression had changed.    
  
Once looking troubled, pained, like journeying through a nightmare.. now he was peaceful.    
  
His eyes weren't shut so painfully tight, and his lips parted the slightest bit. His chest visually rose with light breaths, and with his thumb grazing over Robin's lower lip, he could feel said air.   
  
Their tactician was very much alive.. His boyfriend wasn't going to be dying anytime soon.   
  
The thought was the only to bring genuine joy to his face, the thought of Robin. He held the other's cold jaw, caressing his soft and pale features.    
  
He was starting to become numb to the pitter patter of footsteps, but nonetheless, could unfortunately make them out as of now.   
  
They were gentle and quiet, slow and poised, and he hoped that the one they carried wasn't so.   
  
A heavy sigh of Henry deepened the aura of the tent, as he turned over his shoulder.    
  
She had skin like a porcelain, smooth, and certainly something soft to the touch. Her very skin looked silky as the cloth around her.   
  
Her face was just as gentle, framed by a gorgeous cascade of locks, looking the color as though a meadow of pinkish flowers.   
  
Even now, he couldn't help but think she was gorgeous. And he hated that about himself.   
  
Neither of them spoke, but their eyes did lock, and Olivia's bright violet lit up in some sort of surprised emotion.    
  
"H.. Hello." She replied, it was one of the most forced sounds he had ever heard.    
  
"Hiya, Olivia. How is it?"    
  
His words to her were faster than he had intended. Like every other conversation he had practiced for, and this one was suddenly a brand new thing.    
  
She had her hands at her chest, in her sort of flustered tick that she usually did. Her eyes were averted, clearly she was unwell in Henry's presence.    
  
"I came to see .. Robin.."    
  
Henry had removed his touch from the comatose man upon her entering, but surely, he was going to remain close.    
  
"Aah. What a coincidence! I did, too! I've been here almost all day."   
  
She cracked the tiniest little grin, it was probably just her nerves though, as she chuckled during it. And the noise was undoubtedly nervous.    
  
"Aah. That's.. nice.." Was her rebuttal.   
  
Henry smiled, looking at Robin fondly, as he slept on.    
  
"Are you two.. close..?"    
  
Henry nodded. "Yeah! We've been really close, for a while now. Like.. really, _really_ , close. He's.. absolutely my favorite."    
  
Olivia frowned quite the amount, staying where she was, away from the dark mage.    
  
"I.. see.."    
  
"Mmhm!!"    
  
"Can I.. see him?"    
  
Henry leaned back, to crank his head and look at the woman, with a laugh. "Of course you can. I'm not stopping you, am I?"   
  
She chose not to answer that, but did approach his other bedside, where Robin laid.    
  
Olivia gazed across his features, lips scarred, hair a ruffled mess and his dry skin cracked at parts.    
  
Henry didn't understand how anyone could see Robin as differently than the gorgeous man that he did. But Olivia didn't exactly see someone too handsome.    
  
Of course, that was for the best, though. Henry didn't want anyone else to compete with him for Robin's affection.    
  
And Tharja was going to be an issue if she kept up, already.. His hands were full.   
  
"I wish that I could've.. help him, a little.." She whispered, in her quiet, unsure voice.    
  
Henry glanced up at her, briefly.    
  
"I wish I could've, too."    
  
"He deserves better than.. this.."   
  
There was silence, as Henry felt the aching of his heart, at full force.    
  
"He.. does. He really does.."   
  
The gazed down at the sad picture, Robin, in such a deep state of rest.   
  
After a while, she had quietly slipped out, and Henry disappeared back into being way too deep in thought to notice.    
  
When he was back in reality, he was alone with Robin again, and he pressed his warm hand against his boyfriend's shivering jaw again.    
  
\--    
  
That was when she first came.. now, she was back, once more. He wasn't quite sure how to feel.    
  
"Ah.. Henry." She exhaled.   
  
Said mage turned to greet her, with a small wave. He didn't even have words, the second time.    
  
Olivia took it upon herself to speak, then. "I see you haven't.. moved."   
  
"Why would I?" He hummed, even if it lacked any melodic tone.    
  
"Yes.. Understandable."    
  
She was less hesitant coming by his side, this time. She was beside Robin's cot, just across from Henry, once more.    
  
"So you.. really are friendly with Robin. Aren't you?"    
  
He was becoming curious of her motives. "Yes. Yes I am. Didn't I say that earlier?"   
  
"You.. did.. I just don't.. understand."   
  
Henry had one elbow perched on the side of the bed, leaning his chin into his palm, in a perky type of standing position bent at the waist.    
  
"Mm, what's not to understand, though?"   
  
Olivia faltered, as she sighed.    
  
He looked into Robin's face, brushing some of those snowy bangs away from his closed eyes.    
  
Henry clarified the simplest way he could. "I love him."    
  
Her violet eyes had to blink once or twice, as she took in the site, and heaved a sigh.    
  
"Henry.. did you do this.. because of what happened?"    
  
His pale brow arched, frown tugging at his lips. "Did I do what?"   
  
"Did you.." She was looking down, it wae where she seemed to always be, while talking to him. "I just mean.. this relationship, you two have.."   
  
"What about it?" He didn't seem to be understanding.   
  
"Do you really love him, Henry? Or are you .. trying to.."   
  
This was a far worse assault than Gaius hitting him, or anything even prior. Anything he had ever heard didn't seem to add up to the anger that he felt at that.    
  
He was smiling, though.    
  
"What do you mean do I love him? I love him with all my heart!"    
  
"But, I wanted to ask,"    
  
"I love him so much! He's mine, and he's nice to me! He loves me too, you know!"    
  
"Henry,"    
  
"He said that he promises that he loves me, even! He's so kind, and cute.."    
  
His eyes fell back on Robin, and as if some barrier of emotions he probably couldn't name had been cracked, a wave of sorrow, anger, fear, and so much else, all suddenly was apparent.    
  
After his whole life taught how to muffle them to get by, his round grayish-violet eyes welled with hot tears. Said eyes quickly changed, to looking to the man he was talking about.   
  
"He's the funnest person I've ever met.."    
  
Robin would've scolded him that 'Funnest is nit a word, Henry. Funniest is, but it should actually be 'Most Fun', in this case.'   
  
Even during this, he cracked a grin, as tears meandered past the dimples on the sides of his face, falling off of his chin, as he held Robin's hand once more.    
  
"He's so smart, and he helps me with so much! He lets me teach him things and help me out.."    
  
He sniffled, his happy voice held a horrible sounding crack.    
  
"I like to feel hurt and I have been a lot in the past, but he doesn't want me to get hurt..! He makes all of the stuff go away, he makes absolutely everything better..!"    
  
Henry caught a quick gasp for air, so unused to the pound of his heart as he cried.    
  
"He is perfect, and he is just .. so, so perfect.."    
  
Once more, he hadn't heard her footsteps. Having had completely blurred out of her quiet actions.    
  
He felt the most gentle touch to his shoulder, gently giving him a sign he wasn't alone, which he finally started to grasp the basics of.   
  
The man spun around, quickly, all of this completely on instinct, as he wrapped his arms around her in a shaking, terrified embrace.   
  
Olivia was taken back, to say the least, but she did offer him an embrace. How many hugs of reassurance had he ever received before?   
  
His face on her shoulder, he had quiet, muffled, but frantic sounds of wailing she hadn't expected him to. He was truly distressed. She patted his back, and though uncomfortable, she did try to offer him support.    
  
"It's .. okay, Henry.."    
  
He sniffled, teary eyes squeezed tightly shut.   
  
"It's okay."   
  
After a couple minutes, Henry forced himself out of her arms, breaking away from her embrace and also her now wet shoulder, to wipe at his nose and eyes.    
  
"Feel any better?" Olivia smiled.    
  
Henry was frowning, with a shaky voice. "..No, not really.."   
  
She frowned too, but patted his shoulder, gently trying to offer some reassurance.    
  
"I miss him so much.." Henry stepped right on past her, to crouch at Robin's bedside, and take that pale hand into his own shaky ones, once more.    
  
"He'll wake up, Henry.. he has to."    
  
Having finished his portion of the work to help wake Robin within minutes, he just wanted the world to speed up.   
  
Everything was starting to improve, and then it came to a crashing halt, as Robin disappeared from action.     
  
"I miss him so much.. When he wakes up, I'm never going to let him go, or let him do this again."   
  
Henry squeezed his beloved's hand, tightly, pressing his lips on a kiss to the back of it. He comfortably perched himself on one knee beside the cot.   
  
The horrible, crippling quiet of the world seemed to ease. Even if only the tiniest bit. "I promise, Robin. I won't ever let you go, even right now. So you have got to wake up.. I know you will, but you should make it soon.."   
  
Talking, filling the space with something, helped him better get past it all.   
  
"If you wake up soon, that's more time we get to spend together.. And I want as long as I live to be with you..!"    
  
Sometime during his talk, the dancer had slid out. A blur of her brightly colored hair, and she had disappeared to somewhere Henry didn't particularly care for.    
  
"As long as my life will let me be.. I will protect you better, and make sure life for you will be as painless as possible."   
  
Robin's hand in his, he quietly mused what it was he would do. His face was satisfactorily, as he thought, caressing the skin on the hand of the one he loved most.    
  
Outside the tent, where the quiet dancer had snuck off to, she quietly exchanged words with a few others waiting for her.    
  
Among the which, a few familiar faces, such as the prince himself and his trusty knight, peeking into the tent with eyes the slightest bit rounded in surprise.   
  
And on the other side of the tent, the one not even the company of three noticed, an amber haired thief.    
  
Gaius listened closely to Henry's vows, Olivia, Chrom and Frederick figure it out, and also the sweet chirps of birds over the busy camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is going to be a little longer than the number of chapters I intended 
> 
> oof
> 
> im going to say 8 may be good? If not itll be 10
> 
> I think this is the climax of the story
> 
> -kyna


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius is a better friend than one could easily find, even to the two he drags into town with him, and the beauty that follows. 
> 
> Henry is saddened, to say the least, by a grand many things. But, the sweet greeting of two hazel eyes may just banish his worries.

"I can try, though..? Would that be alright? I've just.. never done anything like this, you see."

His lips upturned, and his throat emitted a deep chuckle. Out of all the people in front of him, he imagined not a prince, to be so very unsure of himself.

Gaius shifted his weight to his other foot, stretching his arms behind his head, and almost wanting to mock the prince in return.

"That's the best that one could ask for, milord. I am sure your skills are much stronger than you believe them to be." A heavy voice of a tall knight didn't exactly 'chime' into the talk, but it was more than happy to interrupt.

"And this is for.."

At Gaius's immediate reaction to put a finger in front of his lips, a rude gesture to ask the prince to shoosh, Chrom finished his sentence at a hushed volume.

"Tharja..? Right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Gaius leaned back to relax, once more, purposefully living up to a flustered facade, as he averted his eyes. "But, It does happen to be a secret, your highness."

Chrom nodded, standing tall, and piecing things together in his mind closely. "Yes.."

"So that means you hush up, got it?"

Frederick's rage to have someone talk to the prince of Ylisse so extremely rude could be caught in the tensing of his muscles, or the flaring of his nostrils as he sighed.

"Yes.. I understand. I'll do all I can to help the cause."

Gaius was grinning wide, now.

"Thank you. You royals aren't so bad after all. So, how fancy of a thing can I convince you to buy him?"

Chrom frowned, brow furrowing as he watched the thief turn and start on the path to the town.

The Exalt followed, a ways behind, sighing at the fact that he would have to pay for such an endeavour.

Frederick, focused on Chrom and anything about the other that he may need, didn't catch the thief's error.

"Oop, sorry. I meant her."

He smirked, as Frederick and Chrom both blinked.

This was going to be such a fun trip, he was so glad he got these two to come along with him.

\--

Hour prior, the sky still was a bright and blue, cloudless and heavenly.

Inside of the medical tent, the atmosphere seemed to change, to something less enjoyable.

As a child trying to live in a world of thieves, Gaius had been used to the aura of grieving. He had not felt it in so very long, though, not since joining the Ylissean army.

It was here, present, to be felt.. And be seen, too.

The scene was a sad one.

Henry was a happy guy, sweet like nothing else, and overjoyed at the weirdest stuff.

He couldn't tell who was more dead, of the two mages. At least Robin was breathing somewhat easy.. even if unconscious.

"I just want him to know. You know? I feel like it'll be the best, if I do! I have to make absolute certain he knows I love him! And, how much I do."

The gleeful melody that Henry usually had, saturated in his happy voice, was apparent.

But it was clear by the air itself things were different. Much more tense.

"Awe. That's a nice something to wake up to." Gaius was being cheeky, grinning from ear to ear, and rolling a piece of candy over his tongue.

"Yeah!" Henry exclaimed, standing up from beside Robin, the place he had been so intently rooted to.

"And you want me to.. help you out?" The thief summarized, for his own understanding, curiously.

"Well.. yeah. I don't want to leave Robin all alone.. I have to be here, right when he wakes up.. I just.."

"Nah, it's okay. Fluff, I get it. And yes, I'll help you out."

Henry was happy at the lax guy he spoke to, and happier to be able to take this step, which Robin would appreciate.. He just knew that it would be good.

"So what do I, uh.. pick out? I mean.. I don't know how expensive these things can get.."

Tapping his chin in thought, Henry pondered. "Me neither.. But I suppose.. I think Robin would like the shiniest, prettiest, most gorgeous one there is."

"Shiny, pretty, gorgeous, alright. I mean.. no promises, but.."

"I wish I could come with.. I could pick out something good.."

"You stay here with him. He likes it."

"Oho, does he?" He smiled, once again reverting to scrutinizing one he loved most, the two boyfriend's pale hands clasped together.

"Bet you he does. I mean.. I would, if I was you. And he stops shivering when you're around, right? That's comfort."

"Thanks, Gaius." He snickered, the slightest amount.

He was giddy, shockingly. Quite the bit, too. This was a big step, and even more than that, it was a step he never knew he would actually experience.

Nonetheless, with such an amazing man as Robin, to make it even greater.. Make it something doable.

Doable was an understatement.. this was something Henry absolutely needed to do. He was obliged to.. By the aching in his heart, to have Robin once again, hold him, eternally.

"I'll see you soon, fluff, with your gift. Promise." Gaius took a little regal bow, one he usually did mockingly at Chrom or one of the other royals.

Lissa actually liked the gesture done jokingly, and would laugh and play along to give him some instruction or such.

Gaius felt the same fun feeling around childish Henry, and his actions were extra leisurely.

Henry and Gaius had become quite close, honestly. Since earlier.. they were fond friends.

The dark mage cackled a bit, grinning in a toothy sense. "Yeaaah? Be quick, now! It's going to be awkward if he wakes up before you're back!"

Using that logic.. Perhaps Robin may never awake, Gaius could take literal forever to retrieve it, but yet never approach said situation.

They both realized this, and tried to look past it. And Henry, to look back to the pale man, comatose.

" 'Course! If there's one thing I hate, it's awkwardness."

As stepping out of the tent, Gaius took a fond look of the two over his shoulder, as he spared some wishes for them both.

Slyly, the thief slipped out, as Henry caressed the back of his boyfriend's hand, watching over him with care in his very glance.

\--

This was the sight in his mind, as they walked this steady path to the town. The thing to keep him from sitting down to rest his legs.

Henry, watching closely over sleeping Robin, just awaiting the tiniest little movement, the tiniest sigh of awakening..

To carry out this deed, the one Henry personally requested, that was the absolute least he could do.

"So, prince,"

Chrom looked up, from a place in the void of space beside him, where he had intently been staring for not a reason Gaius could guess.

"Where does one even find a jewelsmith, in town, typically?"

Now, it was indeed not safe to assume that Gaius didn't know where the jewelsmith was- he had robbed miscellaneous ones so many times.

But now he was properly buying. So bizarre. Chrom's eyes darted around some more, a hand on his chin as he looked about. "I do think.. If I remember, anyway, there should be one near the plaza."

"Ah, sounds right." The thief grinned, popping a lollipop into his mouth, and leaning behind him to offer one to the prince that tagged along.

"Ah. Thanks?" Chrom cautiously accepted the small treat, and Frederick watched on with a pair of hawk's eyes.

Frederick trailed behind the group, a vigilant man, eye out for any sign of said jewelsmith. Or anything else that could be helpful.

After all, the knight wasn't exactly fond of the thief, much less able to trust him.

Gaius lead the group nowhere in specific, and the said group scouted out where a jewelsmith could possibly reside of this small town.

After a short while, they split up. Or, Gaius wandered away from the two of them, stepping away to see if he could check out a candy store they'd passed by and be back before anyone got too panicked.

He slipped down the cobblestone streets, and got the filthy and unwelcome looks he always did.

The sash across his head and entire gown screamed his previous, occupation anyhow. Unwanted thief.

"Gaius."

He blinked, and cranked his head around, looking around the plaza. Floods of people meandered around him like a lazy river.

It was relatively full of people, yes, but none that he was to know. It couldn't be Frederick or Chrom- it was a female's voice, at that.

He continued on forwards, until finding his culprit turning out of a near alleyway, they approached one another.

With an eyeful of bright pink, and a slight curl to her plump lips, a pair of gorgeously violet eyes, he felt a smile tug at his lips.

"You know, I thought we were being watched. How long have you been following, for?"

"Long enough. I am.. sorry.. I had some things to speak about, with Chrom, and.."

"Got curious, huh?"

"Maybe I did.. a little."

She sighed deeply, with an apologetic nod. Gaius approached Olivia to give her back a firm pat, of reassurance.

She jolted, and he apologized.

"It's.. alright." He coughed to compose himself a little more, hands on his hips.

Suddenly, the world seemed a little easier to deal with.

"So," He started again, she looked up, and caught onto the anticipation in his breath.

"Olivia. Any plans for this afternoon, while you're here?"

Her pink brow quirked, a little concerned. Her hands were tucked away resting on her chest, almost defensively.

He caught onto her concern. "Hey, I'm not asking you out, promise,"

"Okay.." She lightened up a little, and her shoulders hunched in relaxation.

"C'mere." Gaius slid right on past her, with the swiftness of a thief, and disappeared in a normal walk into the crowd.

Most of her didn't wish to follow- but she didn't even muddle it over. Before she told herself that she didn't know Gaius well and to stop, she was behind him.

The view of his torn black and brown garments and shaggy orange hair greeting her gaze.

Olivia followed as close by as she could, just trying not to loose him.

Soon, he turned a sharp corner and she was met with the dark shadows cast over her of an alleyway. He stood with his arms crossed, in the more quiet alley.

"But.. So.. You know what's been going on with the tactician, right?"

"Oh..? Robin? What's been going on, what do you quite mean..?"

"Well, I mean.. All the rumors about him and stuff. Heard any of them?"

She heaved a breath, and nodded. "Yeah.. Many more than I wish I have, honestly.. Many about me, too.."

"Well.." He quieted down. "Can you keep a secret, princess?"

The name faltered her pale appearence with a blush of rosy red, and he was trying to hold back a laugh of admiration at such a face.

She coughed, and brushed a hand through the hair over her shoulder, a thin braid flicking down her back.

"Yes.. I could keep one.."

"Well.. you know that he's gonna be engaged, soon?"

Now, Olivia pieced a lot of things together- and that was not one of them, not yet, anyway.

"Engaged, as in married?"

Slowly, Gaius nodded, his elbows up as he placed his hands behind his head to cushion laying agianst the brick wall behind him.

"Is it going to be.. when he wakes back up again, or is there some plan you know, or.. something..?"

The man hummed. "Well, yeah, it's when he wakes up.. There's no plan, there are only two people that know. Well.. three, now. Keep that secret, huh?"

"Yes.. Of course, I will.." She brushed through a lock of her hair as a repetitive and calming action.

"Know why I'm out here, in town, today?" The red haired asked, cheekily, smirking to show he knew something she did not.

Olivia shook her head, genuinely intrigued and hanging on his words.

"I'm gettin' him the ring."

Olivia gasped, and her hands raised to her mouth to cover it. She was so off, and incorrect, Gaius was so sly she didn't even think about this option.

"Gods," She emphasized, "I didn't know you.. liked men like that, Gaius,"

He put his hands up in a frantic fit, understanding that he gave her the incorrect impression.

"No, wait, no,"

"I didn't know at all! Oh dear.."

"I am not proposing to Robin, ..I said that wrong."

Olivia blinked a solid five times, maybe more.

"I said that wrong."

"..You did." She had to admit to confusion. "And why are you getting the ring, then?"

"Well.." Gaius clicked his tongue, and stretched his back, piecing together his response.

"He's got to keep his Robin company. He really has taken a shine to him.."

"A man.. is it..?"

"Henry?"

Olivia blinked, brow creased. "Henry?"

"Yeah. Did you wonder why he was hanging around Robin every hour, since he was first shot?"

"But.. Gaius, I don't think Henry likes guys like that. Or.. anyone, for that matter.."

"How come?" Gaius, some time during the talk, had popped a piece of chcolate into his mouth. He sucked on it enjoyably, flicking it around his mouth and taste buds with his tongue.

"Henry had.." She gulped a little, and blushed, a slight pink darkened her normally rosy cheeks. "He had a crush on me..! Like.. bad..!"

"Oh? A crush, how do you know?" Gaius didn't seem too impressed, but was amused. He held his hands behind his head elbows up, comfortably.

"It was so creepy, too..! It was this letter, and.. And some flowers, it was covered in blood, it felt like a death threat.."

"Ohh, a letter? Interesting. Meant for you, for sure?"

"Yeah..! He even approached me and.. asked me what I thought, and everything.." Olivia fiddled with the rings around her wrists, a gorgeous face wearing a frown.

"Awe. I doubt there's a single guy in the camp that hasn't had the hots for you at least once, don't take it too personally. Henry just shows his love weird."

"It was terrifying.. And.. Henry is with Robin, now, even.. soon to be engaged to..?"

"Yup. And I'm gettin' that ring, too."

"Doesn't that seem a little.. fast? I got that letter like.. it couldn't have been longer than a month ago..! And with a guy now, too? He likes.. both?"

"Hey, this is war. Gotta get married quick, find happiness. Live with no regrets, that sort of thing. I think Henry and Robin are sweet together."

He took a solid bite through his morsal of candy. "And yes, there is such thing as liking both. And nothing wrong with it either."

Olivia nodded some, sighing. "I just really hope Henry didn't do this just because of what I told him, or.."

Gaius stood tall, and reached over, making the girl squeak as he gave her a firm pat on her back, and then moving to step past.

Chrom and Frederick were probably looaing their minds without their guid and his info. Or, not. Either way, he needed to get back.

"You might be giving yourself a little too much credit, Olivia. I mean.. that makes sense, but.. I think they've really got something going for them."

She followed behind, catching that he inhaled deep for another line, she kept quieter.

"I mean. Henry's lonesome, and Robin's sad. Could there be a better couple?"

Even as sad of a line as it was, Olivia nodded and even felt a chuckle. "I hope they're going to be happy.."

"Ohh, they are. We just need Robin to qake up. And.. a ring, too."

"You still haven't found one?" She smiled a little, and giggled.

"Well," He scoffed, trying to survey the crowds for a heavy suit of armor. Or, perhaps, the familiar blueberry head of hair. "I was here with Chrom and Frederick, but.. I got lost."

"Or did you run away from them, for one reason or another?"

"Hey, candy is a good reason. ..And of course not."

Olivia laughed from behind her hand, keeping close watch on that head of orange hair, as they meandered crowds. Just until they could return back to where they needed, with the poor lost Chrom, and Frederick.

\--

Things weren't comfortable, not at all.

His body ached, and all of it felt so horribly heavy. He wasn't sure if he could efficiently move.

His body felt melted into the uncomfortable cot below him. The only thing he could feel completely and totally was a painfully harsh throbbing sensation throughout his head, even if it was a feeling he was used to, it didn't make it any less hurtful.

He wasn't sure if his groan was audible, or just echoing through his mind, but either way he couldn't help his explanation of pain.

A gentle touch, he barely noticed it. A gentle caressing of his hand, rubbing the back of his knuckles, and a muddled sounding coo.

"Robin," The voice was easily recognizable, a precious giggle.

"Are you going to wake up, this time?" He could hear the grin.

"I've missed you so much!"

If Robin could get past a burning, liquid pain in his veins, his first movement was going to be to pull down that smiling boy into a kiss.

"Wake up, Robin. I know it hurts, and you look especially handsome in pain, but I need to hear you and see your eyes again.."

He felt a small pressure against his hand, but it was one sweeter than anything else, compared to his arteries which burned from the inside out, it was a small squeeze that was so welcome.

"Henry.." He exhaled, labored, unsure if his words were even heard.

But a sharp gasp and another squeeze to his hand, even if both of them were muffled from his senses, seemed to get the point across.

"Robin! Oh, good morning, my bird, how I missed you so!"

Could he smile? Would the heavy muscles of his face hurt if he did?

Yes, and yes, Robin grinned the tiniest bit. It took more muscles to frown than to smile.

"I won't ask how you are, I know you feel like actual death."

He could say that again, Robin thought, cheeky.

"But it's going to be done soon. And not in death! We thought you were poisoned, but you're really badly cursed, but Libra, Lissa and I have been working sooo hard to reverse it."

Robin squeezed his hand the most gentle bit, his ruffled white hair shifted along with his head, as he cranked his stinging, burning neck some to the side, on the pillow. Oh, how he wished to get up and stretched, he felt compressed, but also held down my gravity.

"Have any dreams, beautiful?" Henry pestered, like the chirping of a crow, and it was very much allowed to Robin's blurred ear drums.

"I.. didn't.." He exhaled, as he remembered nothing but some blackness.

"Oh, good..! Just pain? Did you feel that while you were asleep?"

Robin grinned some, a tad wider. Only Henry was there to catch it. The tactician just found it so sweet. Henry was waiting to speak with him for so long. Like a puppy awaiting the return of their chosen companion.

Well.. surely something like that. Henry sure seemed like a puppy, once  Robin got to know him.

"I.. didn't." He confirmed, with a deep breath. His chest heaved up and back down again. "It was.. just.. nothing."

"That's great!" Henry laughed, beaming, and to squeeze Robin's hand a little tighter. Feeling it was starting to get easier.

"You know, you can have some reeeeally bad nightmares when you're cursed like that. There's lots of hope yet!"

"I'm glad.."

"Robin, I am so glad you're awake, don't go and leave again.."

A pair of clouded hazel eyes peeled open, slowly, and carefully. The dark mage was there.

Henry's scary smile was defiantly precious, and it always made Robin's stomach coil a little at the sight of it. So adorable, that he could always grin, like so.

Their hands were tangled, looking at it both of Henry's hands held his, actually. His sharp fingernails carefully grazing over Robin's ghostly white skin, and even if it would be a painful action, when all feeling was muffled like it was it was so very welcomed.

"You know.. You actually woke up early." Henry cooed, to peak intrest in his significant other.

It worked well. "Early..? For what..?"

Mischeviously, the dark mage didn't answer further than a saccharine giggle, and to slowly climb up onto the bed along with his love.

"You look like you need a hug." Henry, even at an awkward angle to be sure not to hurt the other, wrapped his arms around Robin's arm.

Robin felt a laugh hide in his throat. Even if he couldn't bring himself to release the happy noise, he felt a familiar warmth in his bosom.

His boyfriend waited for him so long, he was happy to be back.

Hurt.. but, happy.

He closed his eyes, and though he did drift off, this time it was to a place where he got blessed with a dream to put a smile on his face.

And he could blame the happy mage hugging his arm for tue wonderful dream of glee he was blessrd with, though, so very unknownst of what he had coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the next two (ahemthree) Chapters you all enjoy, these sweet babies deserve so much;; 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is sticking through with me even while i didnt update for like 2 months because of exams

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore these two. ..Henry is such a little precious macabre boy..
> 
> This was intended to be a one-shot, but since there is a lot more to be put in the story that totally didn't fit into this first chapter, It'll be a longer story instead!
> 
> First thing I've posted on this site, and the first ever smut I've posted anywhere, ohhhhhh boy.. 
> 
> I greatly appreciate criticism, and comments on the work, for anyone willing. Thank you for reading! I plan to update everything weekly.


End file.
